


Знак Водолея

by Fran



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Missing Scene, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 01:33:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10798953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fran/pseuds/Fran
Summary: Плохие идеи создают лучшие воспоминания, даже если ты не помнишь об этом





	Знак Водолея

Так славно было наконец оказаться на свежем воздухе, что их спор угас сам собой. Вдвоем они молча спустились с парадной лестницы и свернули в полумрак аллеи. Остро пахло зимними садами. Крис наслаждался тишиной, Виктор улыбался своим мыслям и в такт неторопливым шагам раскачивал его руку за палец.  
— Что за дивный вечер, — поднял он к небу мечтательный взгляд. Крис с ласковой усмешкой откинул голову: погода выдалась ясная, мерцали звезды. Море лениво ворочалось рядом, дышало из темноты южным теплом.  
— Искупаться бы сейчас, — вздохнул Виктор.  
Крис рассмеялся.  
— Сумасшедшие русские… Вода двенадцать градусов.  
— Не холоднее воздуха.  
— Кажется, тут есть крытый бассейн с морской водой.  
— И открытый есть.  
— Не уверен, что он работает.

В небе нарастал гул — над морем, как это часто здесь бывало, заходил на посадку самолет. Сквозь шум турбин пробилось надрывное «Виктор!»

Они оглянулись, Крис по инерции сделал еще шаг. Виктор отпустил руку, развернулся всем корпусом, и Юри Кацуки на полном ходу влетел в его распахнутые объятия.

Крис заложил руки в карманы, вынужденный созерцать зрелище, которое за этот дивный вечер успело несколько поднадоесть.

— Я забыл… не сказал адрес, — задыхаясь, лепетал победитель танцевальной битвы, — Кюсю, Хасецу… Ютопия Кацуки…  
— Я бы все равно тебя нашел, — заверил Виктор и подмигнул поверх его взъерошенной макушки.  
Крис выразительно закатил глаза.  
— Челестино тебя не потеряет? — осведомился он с прохладцей.  
— Не потеряет, — отрезал Юри неожиданно твердым голосом. — Я от него ушел.  
— Ко мне, — уточнил Виктор. Юри смотрел на него с обожанием.  
— К тебе.  
— Но все-таки стоит сообщить, где ты сейчас.  
— Да-да, конечно, — закивал Юри, слегка растеряв боевой пыл. — А где я?  
Крис фыркнул.  
— Мы идем на частную вечеринку, — таинственно понизил голос Виктор. — Вход строго по приглашениям.  
Юри сник.  
— И ты — приглашен, — добавил Виктор.  
— Правда? — не поверил Юри.  
— Правда.  
— Это плохая идея, — предупредил Крис на французском. Виктор бегло прижал палец к губам. Его глаза смеялись.  
— Я отправлю сообщение, — сказал Юри и застопорился. Было очевидно, что ему не хочется расцеплять руки — он держался за Виктора, как будто тот мог исчезнуть. — Когда придем, — решил он.  
Крис обернулся к розовеющим окнам «Кораллового зала». Тряхнул запястьем, посмотрел на часы.  
— Тогда пойдемте быстрее.  
Юри воззрился на него исподлобья сквозь перекошенные очки. Дошло наконец, что обожаемый Виктор отдыхает не один, а в приятной компании.  
С лестницы доносились пьяные выкрики и женский смех. Кто-то зычным баритоном затянул русскую песню. Ой, мороз, мороз…  
— Яков, — определил Виктор. Юри встрепенулся, отступил, но мигом сориентировался, пойманный за плечо, и обхватил Виктора за пояс. Они зашагали дальше в обнимку, как два голубка.  
Крис остался стоять с неуместной улыбкой. Пробормотал ругательство, пошел за ними.

Голубки набирали ход и уже вовсю о чем-то ворковали. Он ускорил шаг, но слушать было нечего. Как тебе у нас понравилось, любопытствовал Виктор — будто мог заинтересоваться всерьез, и наивный его спутник лопотал о радушном приеме, таком красивом Айсберге и прекрасном Черном море. Сбивчиво порывался рассказать о родном океане, который к своему прискорбию не видел пять лет. Весьма ценная информация для устроителя "вечеринки", который забывает все, что не касается его персоны, на следующий же день.

Крис глубоко, всей грудью вздохнул. По крайней мере погоды досадное происшествие не испортило. Дендропарк в одиннадцать с половиной гектаров, как многозначительно сообщал гостиничный буклет, действительно оказался «поистине живописной территорией лучшей здравницы на всем черноморском побережье». Заселили Виктора в один из коттеджей, которые летом, должно быть, тонули в зелени: пронизанные зловещей изумрудной подсветкой, голые деревья раскинулись над рядами крыш головокружительным шатром. Крис загляделся и едва не пропустил нужный поворот. Взбежал следом за голубками на третий этаж по витой наружной лестнице.

Виктор отпер дверь, распахнул ее настежь, и Крис вошел в залитый светом холл, оттеснив Юри локтем.  
— Вилла-люкс, — объявил гостеприимный хозяин, запирая дверь на ключ. Сбросил пиджак на полку под зеркалом, стал развязывать галстук. — Это еще ерунда, видел бы ты, какие хоромы я выбил для Якова… Налево гостиная, направо спальня, туалет — прямо. Не скучайте, я мигом, — пообещал он, бросил на полку жилет и скрылся в ванной комнате. Зашумела вода; если Виктор не собирался изменять своим привычкам, "миг" растянется минут на пятнадцать, не меньше.  
Юри возился у порога — составлял свои ботинки заодно с чужой обувью аккуратным рядком.  
Крис повесил пиджак с жилетом в гардеробе прихожей, там же пристроил свой френч. Прошел через арку в гостиную, включил свет.

Чудовищный союз пошлости с безвкусицей: хрустальная люстра, пышные гардины и эти красные с золотом ковры, от одного взгляда на которые разыгрывается мигрень. Комната была заставлена цветами, как на похоронах. Обеденный стол погребен под игрушками от фанатов — плюшевыми сердцами и собачками. На ключе в дверце буфета висел преподнесенный кем-то памятливым венок из синих искусственных роз.

Крис остановился перед столиком для журналов, взял из вазы с фруктами банан, с мрачным юмором изучая картину над диваном: натюрморт, как по заказу исполненный в розовых и зеленых тонах под стать мягкой мебели, — "классической итальянской", если верить буклету лучшей здравницы побережья.

— Здесь все очень… нарядное.

Крис промолчал, снимая с банана кожуру. Юри подошел неслышно и маячил рядом — отправлял сообщение со своего телефона в старом детском чехле. Сунул телефон в карман брюк, одернул пиджак, заложил руки за спину. Он успел привести себя в порядок и заново повязал свой жуткий галстук.

— Я заметил, что у русских вообще своеобразный вкус, — продолжил он глубокомысленно. — Например, в выборе одежды.

Да что ты говоришь, повеселел Крис, откусывая от банана с нарочитой неторопливостью.  
Юри заторможенно смаргивал, но держался стойко, протрезвленный недолгой прогулкой, и разглядывал натюрморт с прилежанием японского туриста. Экзотика… Виктор всегда на нее велся. Как и он сам, впрочем.

— Твое выступление на пилоне было великолепным, — не сдавался Юри. Настырный, как ребенок. Это он напрасно, Виктору такие не нравятся.  
Юри скосил на него глаза. Красивые, с поволокой; жаль, очки все портят. Сам он никогда не появлялся на публике в очках с диоптриями, потому что те его старили. Юри же они превращали в подростка.

Крис уронил кожуру в вазу. Вытер пальцы носовым платком.  
— У меня был великолепный партнер, — сжалился он напоследок и оставил великолепного партнера с шедевром русского искусства наедине.

Чересчур гостеприимный хозяин все плескался в ванной. Устраивать он собирается, разумеется, вовсе не вечеринку с танцами. Предстанет перед новой забавой во всеоружии: свежее дыхание, волосы в продуманном беспорядке, идеальная кожа благоухает чистотой. Останется в обычном гостиничном халате — или переоденется в костюм для тренировок, который тоже удобно снимать. Немного шампанского, много разговоров; композиторам Виктор рассказывал о сочиненной ими музыке, которую "чувствовал телом", создавая свои лучшие программы, фигуристам — об их чувственном танце, который творит музыку сам. Редкие счастливчики из бесчисленных поклонников и поклонниц удостаивались единственной личной встречи и кто угодно мог получить автограф и фото на память. Он легко сходился с людьми, полностью завладевал чужим вниманием и никогда не говорил о себе. Пространно рассуждал на любую тему, интересную собеседнику, и читал вслух стихи, когда был настроен на лирический лад. Занятная причуда, знакомая с первой совместной ночи. _Мы просеяли много шрифтов, и книг, и ураган речей — в нем много краденных им душ, но нет души своей. Мы качали его, мы терзали его, мы прожгли его насквозь, и если зубы и ногти не врут, души у него не нашлось…_ По библиотечному поэтическому сборнику Виктор когда-то шлифовал свой школьный английский; осточертевшего «Томлинсона» Крис мог воспроизвести с любой строфы и твердо знал, чем будут мучать в аду его самого. Заунывным слогом и этим чарующим голосом самовлюбленной сирены.

Он пощелкал выключателями в спальне, погасил люстру и оставил гореть лампы на тумбочках. Все те же зеркала, лепнина, громоздкий комод с телевизором, но в приглушенном свете и позолота стала тусклее, и краски сделались нежней. Стулья вокруг чайного стола были завалены одеждой, над высоким деревянным изголовьем двуспальной кровати висела копия «Кораблекрушения Минотавра». Крис вдоволь налюбовался и сдвинул штору, отворил стеклянную дверь на балкон-лоджию. Диван, плетеные кресла с мягкими чехлами; на лежаках из ротанга предусмотрительно оставили два пледа, но холода здесь не ощущалось совсем. Звезды мерцали ярче, наплывали невидимые волны, береговой бриз доносил обрывки музыки из ночного кафе.

Он присел на поручень низких перил, достал полупустую пачку «Честерфилда», когда-то забытую у него Виктором вместе с одноразовой зажигалкой. В пачке хранился бумажный вкладыш, в тот год извещавший курильщиков о смене дизайна упаковки. По задумке московского рекламного агенства логотип изобразили поверх зашнурованного крест-накрест корсета. Ближе к линии обрыва вкладыша алая шнуровка ослабевала и складывалась в самое популярное русское матерное слово. Виктор оставил поперек него автограф, как всегда пририсовав сердечко, и номер своего телефона, который никому не давал.

Крис осторожно открыл ее, помятую, пожелтевшую от времени, вдохнул сухой горький запах. Он никогда не курил, не стал делать этого и сейчас. Бездумно завертел пачку в пальцах. Все вокруг дышало умиротворением, но свежий декабрьский воздух теснил грудь, тревожил упоительным предчувствием чего-то необыкновенного, как весной.

Рядом с Виктором всегда было так. Он рождал непокой одним своим появлением, томил душу и бередил сердце, ничего для этого не делая. Он просто был рядом.

Славного японского друга стоило бы пожалеть, но слишком дивным был вечер, слишком долго Крис ждал нового сезона. Не сомневался в победе — и в который раз стал вторым. Мечтал поставить в отношениях красивую точку, суметь наконец ранить — и в этом его, похоже, опередили. Себя, вот кого жалеть было самое время.

Лоджию озарило светом из-за штор, загрохотала музыка. Громкость тотчас убавили.  
Крис дал себе минуту и вытащил вкладыш, сунул его в задний карман брюк. Оставил сигареты с зажигалкой на перилах, с расслабленным лицом вернулся в комнату.

Насчет затрапезного облачения он не ошибся: спортивный костюм из уютного серого джерси, рукава поддернуты к локтям, застежка молнии скромно болтается под ключицами. Милая улыбка, ласковый прищур сквозь челку, ленивая грация сытого хищника; убийственное сочетание, разящее наповал ничуть не хуже привычных отточенных образов на льду.  
Юри сидел на банкетке в изножье кровати, прикованный взглядом к единственному существующему для него сейчас человеку. Крис мог свободно уйти к себе — или остаться.

Он подошел и сел рядом, закинул ногу на ногу. Юри не шелохнулся; Виктор возвышался перед ним в изящной позе с дистанционным пультом в руке и говорил о чем-то высокопарном — то ли о музыке в поэзии, то ли о поэзии в прозе. За его спиной прелестная российская дикторша рассказывала о прогнозе погоды на завтра, — к фоновому шуму Виктор питал страсть ничуть не меньшую, чем к яркому свету, что не мешало ему заниматься своими делами, читать или даже спать. Крис подпер кулаком подбородок, демонстративно засмотрелся и спустя всего несколько секунд заработал недовольный взгляд. В следующее мгновение картинка с прелестницей погасла. Не прерывая своей речи, Виктор бросил пульт на постель. Крис похлопал бессловесного слушателя по плечу, поднялся и вальяжной поступью прошествовал к двери. Провожая его взглядом, Виктор потерял мысль и умолк — ненадолго, разумеется. Его было слышно даже в ванной комнате, — акустика на "вилле" оказалась такой же прекрасной, как в стандартных номерах.

Он снял запонки и подкатал рукава, с наслаждением помочился и не спеша вымыл руки. Слегка ослабил узел галстука и расстегнул воротник, пристрастно изучая отражение в забрызганном зеркале. Глаза и губы горели, как у мальчишки перед настоящим взрослым свиданием. Таким он себя помнил и любил больше всего.

Без колебаний он завернул в гостиную и открыл холодильник, забитый минеральной водой от спонсоров.  
Шампанское дожидалось своего часа на верхней полке: три бутылки его любимого белого брюта, два узких бокала и корзинка свежей клубники.  
Он постоял над раскрытой дверцей, остужая горячее от удовольствия лицо. Взял бутылку, прихватил клубнику и бокалы. Искать третий он не стал.

Виктор был в ударе — Крис толкнул локтем дверь посреди его словесных упражнений (и Томлинсон взглянул наверх и увидал в ночи замученной в Аду звезды кровавые лучи; и Томлинсон взглянул к ногам, и там, как страшный бред, горел замученной звезды молочно-белый свет). Юри смотрел на трагически умолкшего декламатора глазами восторженного ребенка. Крис поставил корзинку рядом с телевизором и вручил Виктору шампанское, вскрывать которое тот был мастер.  
Юри поправил очки, тихо прокашлялся.  
— У меня тоже есть любимое стихотворение.  
Крис подавил мученический вздох и уселся на прежнее место.  
— Танка, хокку? — блеснул эрудицией Виктор, выворачивая пробку с картинным "дымком". — Падает путано, сбивчиво весенний снег. Я слежу за ним горячими от лихорадки глазами… Или вот еще: скрипели под ногою доски пола. Так было холодно в прихожей. И вдруг — прощальный поцелуй.

Восторгаться Юри не торопился. Позволил наполнить свой бокал, качнул его в пальцах, наблюдая за танцующими пузырьками.

— О, если ты покоен, не растерян, когда теряют головы вокруг, и если ты себе остался верен, когда в тебя не верит лучший друг…

Он нервным жестом снял очки, ловко сложил одной рукой, всунул в нагрудный карман.  
Поднял голову.

— И если ждать умеешь без волненья, не станешь ложью отвечать на ложь, не будешь злобен, став для всех мишенью, но и святым себя не назовешь; и если ты своей владеешь страстью, а не тобою властвует она, и будешь тверд в удаче и в несчастье, которым, в сущности, цена одна…

Читал он верно, держал напевный темп, но волновался и спешил. Пафосное «Если» Виктор любил не меньше заунывных баллад, и сейчас Крис понимал его как никогда. Было что-то в этих наивных искренних интонациях такое, от чего увлажнялись глаза и сжималось горло. Наверное, он и правда законченный романтик, как однажды Виктор бросил в сердцах — не то восхищаясь им, не то его презирая.

— …И если ты способен все, что стало, — проникновенно вступил Виктор, когда Юри опять прервался, — тебе привычным, выложить на стол, все проиграть и вновь начать сначала, не пожалев того, что приобрел... Я тоже его люблю.

Повисла тишина. Они смотрели друг на друга — Юри завороженно тянулся вверх, Виктор вглядывался в его лицо, словно перед ним разверзлась пропасть. Крис перебегал глазами от одного к другому и не смел прервать то, что пело и звенело между ними, как струна.

Но вот Юри вздрогнул, подставил ладонь, ловя пролитые из бокала капли, и очарование момента было разрушено. Виктор откинул челку и сделал глоток шампанского, которое по его словам терпеть не мог, прямо из бутылки.

— Минако-сенсей, — подал голос Юри, — говорила, что архитектура храмов воспитывает в нас чувство меры, живописцы и скульпторы помогают прозреть, классическая музыка наделяет гармонией. А поэзия возвышает. Без этого в искусстве танца не достичь совершенства.  
— И без вдохновения, — сказал Виктор.  
— За вдохновение — и за Минако-сенсей, — поднял бокал Крис. Юри улыбнулся, поднимая свой. Замечательная у него была улыбка, затрагивала глаза, вспыхивала в непроницаемой глубине живыми лукавыми искрами.

Виктор молча отсалютовал бутылкой. Он и дальше пил из горлышка — за умение японских поэтов «видеть красоту в малом и рассказывать о многом в немногих словах», за свое очередное золото и за будущего пятикратного чемпиона мира Юри Кацуки. Сперва пусть одолеет меня, посмеялся Крис. Все шло наперекосяк, но теперь это забавляло. Когда он вернулся со второй бутылкой, Виктор сидел рядом с будущим чемпионом и непринужденно допивал его шампанское. Вид у Юри был абсолютно счастливый и несчастный одновременно. Непонятно, как ему это удавалось.

В очередной раз провернув фокус с пробкой, Виктор провозгласил тост за себя-тренера, и Юри запрокинул голову, осушая полный до краев бокал. Виктор сверлил взглядом открытое бледное горло, пена из бутылки в его напряженной руке сочилась на ковер. Вечеринка набирала обороты, Крис занял свое место в первом ряду и принялся за клубнику в ожидании финальной части обязательной программы. Стриптиз обещал быть сокрушительным, пусть и недолгим, — нижнего белья под домашний костюм Виктор обычно не надевал.

— Кансэцу кису, — выдохнул Юри, допив до дна. Зажатый между приятными компаньонами на узкой банкетке, он раскраснелся и взмок, но удивительным образом выглядел трезвее, чем полчаса назад. Челка липла ко лбу, глаза сияли. Виктор отклонился за спину, выгнул бровь. Крис отрицательно качнул головой.  
— Виктор пил из моего бокала, — объяснил Юри, с прорезавшимся акцентом коверкая имя. Держа пустой бокал как олимпийский факел, повернулся к Виктору — тот с готовностью поднял бутылку. — Его касались наши губы, — поэтически закончил Юри мысль и беззвучно икнул. — Это косвенный поцелуй.  
Виктор поперхнулся и облился.  
— Какой-какой? — заинтересовался Крис.  
— Без прямого контакта, — ответил Виктор сдавленным от смеха голосом. Отставил бутылку подальше, дернул вниз молнию испорченной куртки. Юри замер вполоборота с воздетой рукой.  
Крис забрал бокал, протянул корзинку:  
— Клубничку?  
Юри нащупал в кармане очки, надел и даже не подумал к нему поворачиваться.  
Крис подождал немного и поставил корзинку на колено. Сам очистил клубнику, поднес к его раскрытому рту; Юри вежливо прихватил ее с ладони губами и торопливо сжевал, косясь на Виктора с жадностью воспитанного, но очень голодного кота. Ничего не оставалось, как выбрать еще одну.

Сеанс разоблачения тем временем подходил к концу — и начиналось самое интересное. Куртка полетела на постель, Виктор потянулся всем телом и в задумчивости откинулся на локти. Нежным выдохом убрал челку с глаз, скрестил выпрямленные ноги, не забыв хорошенько напрячь пресс. Мягкая ткань облегала пах, не оставляя простора воображению. Голова клонилась к плечу, руки поигрывали завязками на поясе брюк. Дешевые приемы, но Юри велся, как последний простофиля. Выпутался из рукавов, пропихнул свой нелепый пиджак за спину, умудряясь не отрываться ни от дармового хлеба, ни от зрелища. Корзинка опустела наполовину, прежде чем он спохватился и соизволил повернуться.  
— Спасибо, — выдавил он улыбку, — очень вкусно.  
— На здоровье, дружок, — любезно ответил Крис и большим пальцем вытер его влажные губы. С чувством слизнул с пальца ягодный сок.  
— Кажется, здесь должна быть терраса, — тяжело дернув кадыком, забормотал разомлевший дружок и попытался встать; Виктор обхватил его со спины, уткнулся подбородком в плечо.

Юри застыл в неудобной позе. Очки съехали на кончик носа, в глазах ширился ужас, словно за его плечом материализовался призрак и дышал в затылок смертным хладом.  
— Любопытно, — задумался Виктор и в самом деле легонько дунул ему в волосы, — а через человека кансэцу кису передается?  
Юри отчетливо плыл. Виктор дожидался ответа и дышал за двоих в стратегической близости от его багрового уха.  
— Почему же нет, — ответил Крис. Опустил корзинку на пол, взял Юри за руку и запечатлел на кисти целомудренный поцелуй.  
В следующий миг запястье очутилось в молниеносном захвате.  
Юри вздрогнул и зажмурил глаза.

Можно было подумать, с ним творят какое-то непотребство. То, что происходило на самом деле, по меркам Виктора едва ли тянуло на попытку домогательства. Удерживая поднятую как в клятве ладонь, он плавно поворачивал голову, выводя на тыльной стороне неведомые иероглифы губами. И языком, мысленно отметил Крис, когда прошелестел первый ошеломленный вдох, следом еще один, и еще. Дыхание учащалось, Юри сжимал руку на колене в кулак, жмурился сильнее, но не шевелился.

Крис выдохнул смешок и поерзал, с удобством расставил ноги. С ласковой улыбкой распустил узел жуткого галстука. Одной рукой расстегнул верхнюю пуговицу, вторую. Погладил шею, ловя лихорадочный пульс.

— И правда передалось, — обрадовался Виктор.  
Отпущенная рука упала, Юри открыл глаза — ошалелые, пьяные. Виктор вздрагивал за его плечом от беззвучного смеха. Пропел восторженным шепотом трехсложное русское ругательство. Разгоряченный хмелем и весельем, он был сейчас так красив, что стыло сердце.

Крис нагнулся к корзинке и выбрал клубничину поспелее, неторопливо ее очистил. Юри следил за руками. Поднял недоверчивый взгляд к его честным глазам. Крис надкусил клубнику, держа ее двумя пальцами, протянул.

Юри разомкнул губы — вероятно, чтобы в вежливой форме отказаться, как отказывался всегда от любых развлечений — до этого дивного вечера, но не проронил ни слова. Тишину по-прежнему нарушали еле слышные выдохи и вдохи. Виктор светился всем лицом от радостного предвкушения и молчал.  
Еще несколько секунд Юри сомневался. Задержал дыхание и наклонил голову, взял ягоду в зубы.  
На один томительный миг пальцы соприкоснулись с его губами; Виктор развернул его за шею к себе, не дав опомниться, другой рукой снял с него очки.

Юри не сопротивлялся. Затылок лег в подставленную ладонь, пальцы потерянно трогали воздух, касались чужой обнаженной груди — то ли в слабом порыве оттолкнуть, то ли в робком стремлении быть ближе. Виктор целовал его в своей обычной эгоистичной манере, напористой, грубой, не позволял ни ответить, ни перевести дух. Отпустил, добившись от него невнятных стонов, когда Юри стал задыхаться.

Крис обнял его за плечо. Подобрал соскользнувший галстук и повесил на подлокотник.  
Виктор с озорным видом посасывал дужку очков, но его выдавали глаза — из-за расширенных зрачков они казались бездонными. Крис поймал себя на мысли, что никогда прежде не видел его таким взволнованным.  
Юри отдышался и поднял вполне осмысленный взгляд к темному экрану телевизора.  
— Это не кансэцу кису.  
— А что же? — поинтересовался Виктор и пристроил очки на собственном носу. Заморгал, сдвинул очки на лоб.  
— Обычный поцелуй.  
— Я бы так не сказал.  
Юри ссутулился, потирая руки между колен.  
— Потому что съел клубнику.  
— Потому что это был лучший поцелуй за всю мою жизнь, — поведал Виктор своим чарующим голосом. Он опять вооружился пультом, включил телевизор и теперь щелкал каналы. Реклама, новости, реклама, аниме, музыкальный клип…  
— Необязательно мне врать, — наблюдая за мелькавшей чехардой, произнес Юри с горечью и замолчал, пережидая ликующее «гооол». — Я не дурак.  
Виктор опустил пульт.  
— Никто не считает тебя дураком, — мягко вмешался Крис.  
— Я знаю, что ничего не умею, — продолжал Юри, ни на кого не глядя. — Поэтому поцелуй не был… таким, как ты сказал.  
Виктор в шутку толкнул его плечом.  
— Знаем мы твое "ничего". Бьюсь об заклад, твой парень…  
Юри раздраженно выдохнул.  
— …твоя девушка от тебя без ума, — сориентировался Виктор.  
Юри мрачнел на глазах.  
— Бывшая, — добавил Виктор без особой уверенности. Крис отодвинулся к подлокотнику, чтобы лучше видеть обоих, сейчас одинаково раскрасневшихся и в чем-то неуловимо похожих друг на друга. Юри с замкнутым, упрямым лицом смотрел футбол, Виктор присмирел как ученик, который проштрафился перед тренером. Кашлянул в кулак и затуманил глаза, возвел к потолку:  
— Вот помню, моя первая любовь…  
— Пойду подышу воздухом, — отчеканил Юри и сорвался с места с поразительной для своего состояния прытью. Крис не мешкая поднялся следом.  
— Да что я сказал-то, — расстроился Виктор. Юри запутался в шторе, нашел выход на балкон и теперь в молчаливой панике напирал плечом на стекло.  
— На себя, — подсказал Крис, дернул дверную ручку. — Пойдем-ка, дружок, подышим вместе.  
Приобнял его за плечо и обернулся, постучал себя по лбу; Виктор с обескураженным видом развел руками. Сердиться на него было совершенно невозможно.

Ночь стояла безлунная, тихая, прибой с шипением накатывал на берег. Свет из комнаты рассеивал темноту, создавая интимный полумрак.  
Крис кивнул на диван:  
— Садись. Забирайся с ногами, простудишься.  
Юри повиновался как робот. Его тут же начал колотить мелкий озноб; Крис встряхнул плед, набросил на его согнутые плечи. Действовать следовало быстро и решительно, как любил говорить Виктор; еще немного, и славный японский друг вновь отгородится стеной, которую можно ломать до конца его жизни.  
Крис развернул кресло к дивану, сел и придвинулся вплотную.  
Двумя пальцами коснулся подбородка, вынуждая Юри поднять голову.  
— Какое твое любимое блюдо?  
Юри хлопнул глазами.  
— Блюдо?..  
— Я люблю клубнику.  
— С шампанским?..  
— Можно с шампанским, можно со взбитыми сливками или просто так… А что любишь ты?  
Юри посмотрел в сторону. Губы дрогнули в застенчивой улыбке.  
— Кацудон.  
— Замечательно. Это… А что это, прости?..  
— Свинина. Отбивная, обжаренная в сухарях. Кисло-сладкий соус, взбитые яйца…  
— Вкуснятина.  
Юри оживился.  
— Я могу съесть сразу две большущие чашки.  
Крис залюбовался веселым открытым лицом.  
— Это блюдо готовит твоя мама?  
— Ага. Ее фирменное. У нас в Ютопии…  
Он снова помрачнел. Словно загорелся в окне свет, такой чистый и яркий — и погас.  
— У тебя что-то стряслось дома?  
Юри мотнул головой.  
Обнял колени, уткнулся подбородком.  
— Это никому не интересно.  
Совсем ты не меняешься, дружочек, вздохнул про себя Крис.  
— Представь, что ты голоден, но не слишком, — начал он вполголоса. — Не до той степени, когда проглотишь что угодно и толком не распробуешь, — пояснил он. — Здоровое желание с аппетитом поесть. Я хочу, чтобы ты представил себе большую чашку кацудона. Горячего, исходящего ароматным паром…  
Юри громко проглотил слюну. Крис смотрел на него с симпатией.  
— У тебя превосходное воображение.  
Юри смутился.  
Заерзал, подобрал ноги под себя, стянул края пледа на коленях.  
— Не помню, когда последний раз ел… Кажется, еще накануне финала, когда я… Гм. Но я поел клубники и не голоден, — вспомнил он и уронил голову в поклоне: — Спасибо большое.  
— Не за что, — улыбнулся Крис. — Итак, твой кацудон прямо перед тобой. Представь самый первый кусочек, который ты поднесешь ко рту. Допустим, твоя диета была изнуряюще долгой, и теперь ты хочешь растянуть удовольствие. Воздать себе за все мучения, всласть надышаться соблазнительным запахом, прочувствовать, как хрустит румяная корочка на зубах, как сочная мякоть свинины заполняет твой рот, а нежный омлет ласкает нёбо и тает на языке…

Юри медленно поднял глаза к его глазам.

— Ты не будешь подсчитывать калории, — вкрадчиво понизил голос Крис, — и корить себя. Ты будешь наслаждаться.

Юри метался взглядом от глаз к губам. Крис одной рукой смял обивку дивана за его плечом. Их лица так сблизились, что он смог почувствовать прерывистое дыхание, яркий аромат клубники и сухого вина.

— Как любимое блюдо ублажает тебя своим восхитительным вкусом, так желанная плоть утоляет твою страсть. Вожделение, которое может быть острее голода и мучительнее жажды. Оно лишает тебя разума, ломает волю, жизнь. Оно может погубить тебя — или сделать счастливым.  
— Разве, — выговорил Юри, — это делает не любовь?  
— О нет, — ответил Крис и поцеловал его.

Юри не пошевелился. Даже не напрягся. Крис медлил с закрытыми глазами, но теплые губы под его губами оставались податливыми, расслабленными. Он осторожно лизнул верхнюю, и губы раскрылись, впустили его язык.  
Наконец-то, — вспыхнуло секундное ликование, а потом ощущения нахлынули, сметая мысли; он только и успел подумать, что не ошибся.

Юри оказался именно таким, как представлялось: сама невинность — и само желание, он был прост и прекрасен, как ливень в жаркий день, как глоток чистого воздуха, и затягивал глубже каждым вдохом, нетерпеливым движением навстречу, стремлением получать удовольствие, не играя.

Большими пальцами оглаживая скулы, Крис наклонил его послушную голову к плечу, чтобы удобнее было им обоим. С мягкой силой приласкал затылок, шею. Придерживая между лопаток спину, горячую под тканью рубашки, одной рукой расстегнул еще две пуговицы, ладонью провел по груди к твердому соску.

Его не останавливали; ночную тишину заполонили влажные звуки поцелуев, собственные короткие стоны, шорох одежды и скрип дивана под его коленом. Он потерял счет времени и потерялся сам. Не отрываясь от его рта, Юри с искренним натиском сдавливал ребра, выкручивал в кулаках его рубашку, безмолвный, но такой отзывчивый и увлеченный, что остановиться самому удалось с превеликим трудом.

Крис отпустил его и отодвинулся, тяжело переводя дыхание, поднял взгляд: в номере все было спокойно. Бубнил телевизор, люстра сияла за неподвижными шторами.  
Юри еще колотило от возбуждения. Он сцепил руки на коленях, обежал лицо беспокойными глазами. Торопливо, нервно сглотнул.  
— Ты великолепно целуешься, — опередил его Крис самым убедительным тоном, на который был сейчас способен.  
— Я? — поразился Юри, смешной, взъерошенный, как воробей. Расстегнутая рубашка сползла, обнажая ключицы, облитое светом плечо.  
— Ты.  
Нескрываемое изумление на его лице сменилось затаенной радостью. В глазах мелькнула улыбка.  
— У меня был великолепный партнер.  
Они смотрели друг на друга, пока не покатились со смеху — тихо, как заговорщики.  
— Я провожу тебя до главного корпуса, — заправляя свою рубашку, сказал Крис и осекся под неожиданно серьезным взглядом.  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы я ушел?  
— Нет, — возразил он ничуть не лукавя. Согнутыми пальцами провел вверх-вниз по щеке, гладкой как у девушки. — Я хочу, чтобы ты остался.  
— Я остаюсь.  
Крис улыбнулся, поглаживая его растрепанные волосы за ухом. Юри позволял ему, пригревшийся, спокойный. Беззастенчиво во весь рот зевнул.  
— Можешь прилечь на диване в гостиной, если хочешь отдохнуть.  
Юри смешался.  
— Не хочу. Я совсем не устал.  
— А чего бы хотел? — глубоким голосом спросил Крис.  
Юри нахмурил свои замечательные брови. Он задумался, словно принимал самое важное решение в своей жизни. Вполне возможно, так оно и было.  
— Невежливо оставлять хозяина вечеринки одного надолго, — по обыкновению учтиво ответил он. — Виктор оказал мне огромную честь, пригласив к себе. Я бы хотел… не разочаровать его.  
— Я тоже, — помолчав, ответил Крис и без лишних слов поднялся из кресла.  
Юри высвободил из-под себя ноги, живо ступая на пол с этой загадочной стойкостью абсолютно трезвого человека, которой щеголял весь вечер, будучи вдребезги пьяным. Он подобрал плед, сложил на диване, устремился к двери.

Крис перехватил его и развернул к свету. Застегнул на нем рубашку, расправил воротник. Натертая кожа вокруг рта и на подбородке успела зарозоветь, губы налились темным винным цветом. Румянец сгустился и подступил к глазам, когда их взгляды встретились.  
Юри смотрел снизу вверх с отважным вызовом — решительный и отчаянный, как перед своим провальным прокатом. Крис с улыбкой привел его волосы в относительный порядок. Толкнул стеклянную створку, пропуская его вперед.

Хозяин вечеринки разлегся ничком на кровати перед телевизором и болтал по телефону. Голые плечи укрывала куртка, очки так и красовались на лбу, придавая ему до жути уморительный вид. Пока он сворачивал разговор, привстав на локтях с круглыми от любопытства глазами, Юри с глубоким поклоном попросил его извинить, прошагал мимо кровати и закрыл за собой дверь.  
— Какие мы вежливые, — умилился Виктор и отвлекся на принятое сообщение. — Все в порядке?  
— В полном, — сказал Крис, выходя следом за Юри, — принесу еще шампанского.

В ванной шумела вода.  
Он стукнул в дверь.  
— Я сейчас, — выкрикнул Юри, — одну минуту!  
— Не торопись, — громко ответил Крис и улыбнулся. Кажется, отважный друг решил протрезвиться холодным душем — попытка несомненно похвальная и наверняка бесполезная.  
Он взял последнюю бутылку и вернулся в комнату.  
Виктор на секунду поднял глаза от телефона.  
— А где наш милый гость?  
— В ванной. Освежается.  
— Ого, — улыбнулся Виктор и грозно сдвинул брови: — Это чем же таким вы без меня занимались?  
— Увы, мой друг, ничем особенным.  
Крис хлопнул пробкой, выплеснув пену на ковер.  
— Что пишут? — спросил он, присаживаясь рядом и передавая Виктору полный бокал.  
— Я ухожу, я прохожу реабилитацию, я спиваюсь, — Виктор сделал щедрый глоток, прокрутил большим пальцем ленту, — я обручен… Кажется, в пятый раз?  
— В шестой.  
— И наконец, дамы и господа, я умираю.  
Крис дотянулся бокалом, и они чокнулись.  
— От старости? — пригубив шампанское, уточнил он.  
— Очень смешно, — проворчал Виктор, опрокинул в рот остатки, — да будет тебе известно, что у меня загадочная неизлечимая болезнь.  
— Передающаяся половым путем?  
Виктор затрясся от смеха. Крис поставил бокалы на тумбочку и скинул туфли, вытянулся на постели рядом с ним. Сбросил куртку, погладил обнаженную поясницу, запустил ладонь в брюки; Виктор ахнул и дернулся вперед, поймал очки.  
— У тебя руки ледяные.  
— Это ты слишком горячий, — прошептал Крис на ухо, сжимая пальцы, как нравилось им обоим. Виктор стрельнул глазами, насмешливый, довольный. Белья на нем не было. Он бросил телефон на банкетку, рядом дужка к дужке аккуратно сложил очки.  
— Я соскучился, — потерся он ласково носом об щеку, царапнул щетину зубами.  
Отстранился, медленно облизывая губы. Глаза сузились и смотрели с пристальным интересом. Крис вытащил руку, чувствуя, как холодеет сердце и горит после свежего воздуха лицо.  
— Вы целовались.  
— С чего ты взял?  
— Ты насквозь пропах его кошмарным одеколоном.  
— Ревнуешь?  
— Кого именно? — осведомился Виктор с невинным видом. Туше, усмехнулся про себя Крис. — Ты же знаешь, я не ревнив.  
— Знаю, — не стал он спорить. — Я так пахну, потому что танцевал с ним сегодня, не забыл?  
— Ты называешь этот порнографический номер танцем? Забудешь такое… И давно ты с ним спишь?  
Крис помолчал и уронил голову на постель. Плечи вздрагивали, он пытался с собой совладать, но смех прорывался истерическими всхлипами.  
— Я сказал что-то смешное? — натянуто спросил Виктор. Не знай его Крис настолько хорошо, заподозрил бы, что тот и впрямь ревнует.  
— Он спал разве что со своей собакой.  
Виктор фыркнул.  
Крис поднял голову, подпер висок кулаком.  
— У него не было ни парня, ни девушки, он не ходил на свидания и разумеется до сих пор не целовался.  
Виктор смотрел на него во все глаза.  
— Очевидно, его раскрепощает алкоголь, — рассудил Крис, весьма довольный произведенным эффектом. — Полагаю, ему прекрасно об этом известно, потому что он никогда не пьет. Его эскапада с танцевальной битвой оказалась для меня полным сюрпризом.  
— Сколько у нас шампанского?  
— Это последняя бутылка.  
Виктор раздосадованно выругался.  
— Не переживай, он выпил предостаточно.  
— Да, налакался он на славу… Ему восемнадцать-то есть?  
— Конечно есть, он всего на год младше меня, — возмутился Крис. Закатил глаза: — Хорошо, почти на два. С каких пор это вообще тебя волнует?  
Виктор поигрывал своей ехидной понимающей ухмылочкой.  
Толкнул его на спину, шепнул в губы:  
— Не ревнуй.  
Крис не успел возразить, как всегда бессильный перед этим непобедимым напором, самоуверенными небрежными ласками. Мысль о скором возвращении Юри всплыла и пропала, он обхватил Виктора за бедра, укладывая на себя. Вжался в пах твердеющим членом, надавил как хотелось — раз, другой, коротко, жестко.

Виктор больно тянул за пряди над висками, облизывал и кусал его губы, челка свесилась и щекотала лицо. Задыхаясь от тонкого, нежного запаха его волос, Крис просунул за пояс ладони, огладил холеную кожу, и правда на удивление горячую. Виктор обжег ухо смешком. Ахнул, когда Крис грубо развел ягодицы в стороны и смял их, впиваясь пальцами без жалости.  
— Господи… — Виктор грязно выругался, сбился с ритма. — Нет, так не пойдет, — простонал с мукой в голосе и вывернулся из его рук, упал рядом. Подтянул брюки и зажмурился, торопясь отдышаться.  
— Ужасно, ужасно скучал по тебе… Расскажи мне еще, — попросил он, откинул челку с глаз, — о нем.  
Крис опьяненно моргал тяжелыми ресницами. Смысл услышанного доходил с запозданием.  
— Рассказать… Что тебе рассказать?  
— Как его будущему тренеру — всё, — заявил Виктор безапелляционным тоном и приготовился слушать, подперев щеку пальцами.  
— Очень смешно, — согласился Крис. Шумно выдохнул. — Он тренируется в Детройте у Челестино, заочно учится в одном из токийских университетов. Кажется, заканчивает весной.  
— Это он рассказал сам.  
— Мне нечего добавить.  
— Брось. Давно ты его знаешь?  
— Помню еще юниором.  
— А я не помню, — погрустнел Виктор. — Предложил ему фото на память, когда мы столкнулись после финала. Видел бы ты его лицо… Хотел угодить своему фанату, а получилось — обидел.  
Получилось как всегда, усмехнулся про себя Крис.  
— Он останется твоим фанатом номер один, что бы ни случилось.  
— Ну, теперь-то да.  
— То есть ты позвал его, чтобы загладить вину?  
— Это он меня позвал, — ответил Виктор с загадочной улыбкой. — А что за Минако-сенсей?  
— Бывшая балерина, хореограф. Юри занимался в ее студии еще ребенком.  
— Так он из балетников… Ясно. Интересная у него манера кататься, — поделился Виктор голосом влюбленного. — Вписывается в музыку идеально, дорожки — блеск…  
— Интересная, да… Твоя.  
— Моя, — подтвердил Виктор с невыносимо самодовольным видом.  
— Я бы до такого никогда не унизился, — заметил Крис холодно.  
— Бог с ней, с манерой, он же не программы мои копирует, а меня… Мы любим одни и те же стихи, вот что в самом деле интересно. — Ясные голубые глаза подернулись мечтательной дымкой. — Непостижимое совпадение, ты не находишь?  
— О твоем любимом Киплинге знают все, кому не лень читать твой твиттер. Ты же забиваешь ленту цитатами всякий раз, когда надираешься.  
— Когда это я надирался, — возмутился Виктор. — Я все удаляю.  
— Видимо, недостаточно быстро.  
— Гм… Английский у него неплохой, кстати… А какой породы собака?  
— Догадайся.  
Глаза Виктора заблестели.  
— Попробуй теперь угадать кличку, — улыбнулся Крис. Виктор приподнялся на локте.  
— Маккачин?  
— Бери выше.  
Виктор перестал ухмыляться.  
— Ты шутишь, — сказал он с восторгом. — Он назвал своего пса моим именем? Серьезно?  
— Абсолютно. Номер один, мой друг, номер один… Юри помешан на тебе с двенадцати лет.  
— Совсем как ты, — как всегда безошибочно ударил Виктор.  
Крис заложил руки за голову, разглядывая «Кораблекрушение».  
— Но он хотя бы не обесцвечивает волосы, — выдержав издевательскую паузу, добил его Виктор. — А что ты рассказывал ему обо мне?  
— Ничего. Юри никогда о тебе не заговаривал, не спрашивал номер твоего телефона…  
— Он точно мой фанат?  
— Он нелюбопытен и довольно нелюдим. В некоторых вопросах — типичнейший представитель своего знака Зодиака: искренний, честный… Такое мало кому может понравиться.  
— А кто он?  
— Стрелец. Представители этого знака — натуры увлекающиеся, безудержные и отважные, — невольно увлекаясь сам, оседал Крис любимого конька, — справляются с трудностями гораздо быстрее, чем представители других знаков, могут найти выход из любой ситуации. К тому же Стрельцы везучи. Правда, совершенно не умеют лгать и сами не выносят обмана.  
— Ты так говоришь, будто это что-то плохое.  
— Их прямолинейность жестока и может повергнуть окружающих в шок. Вдобавок ко всему они слишком высоко ценят свободу. Для Стрельца связать себя любыми узами — договором, обещанием, браком — это согласиться на непосильную ношу. Чувство долга будет давить на него, заставлять отказываться от желаний, сдерживать его мечты…  
— А ведь Юри просил меня стать его тренером. Чем не узы?  
— Эти узы и есть его мечта. Быть ближе к тебе.

Виктор притих, поглаживая губы согнутым пальцем. Откровенно высмеивающий чужое увлечение "лженаукой", он был сам на себя не похож.

— Девственник в двадцать три года, эгоист и правдоруб, да еще и японец. Мне что, напрямик предложить ему разделить со мной ложе, или как там у них принято?.. Ни черта в этой ерундистике не смыслю.

Крис улыбнулся. Нет, его лучший друг не менялся — и не изменится никогда.

— Он пять лет не был на родине. Воспитание у японцев, конечно, своеобразное, но не думаю, что все так запущено.  
— Говорят, они знатные извращенцы. А еще я слышал, причиндалы у них… — Виктор сложил кукиш, повертел перед лицом. Крис фыркнул, отталкивая руку. — По счастью, нашего расчудесного танцора, насколько я мог заметить, мать-природа не обделила. — Он рассмеялся. — Черт, я думал, вы трахнете друг друга прямо на этом долбаном шесте.  
Крис покраснел от удовольствия.  
— Можно подумать, у тебя не было азиатов.  
— Увы, дружище, исключительно азиатки. — На этот раз Виктор сложил два кукиша, приставил к своей мускулистой груди и состроил умилительную рожицу.  
— И как? — спросил Крис, давясь смехом.  
Виктор наморщил нос, вяло покрутил в воздухе ладонью. Он все поглядывал в сторону двери — боялся пропустить долгожданное возвращение.  
— А ты не думаешь, что и Юри окажется… — Крис повторил ладонью пренебрежительный жест.  
Виктор ответил негодующим взглядом, полным сомнения в его умственных способностях.

Крис со смешком приподнял руки: сдаюсь. Если бы шампанского не существовало, его стоило придумать, чтобы увидеть Юри Кацуки на танцполе. Отрицать сногсшибательный эротизм, с которым расчудесный танцор завоевывал право называться лучшим, мог разве что слепой.

Подростком Юри был нескладным и забавным, как плюшевый мишка, а вырос неожиданно длинноногим и белокожим для японца, с крепкой мускулатурой и грациозной осанкой, не растеряв при этом своего скромного застенчивого обаяния. Вся эта роскошь доставалась исключительно его зрителям; за пределами катка Юри менялся до неузнаваемости и походил на человека-невидимку: мешковатая одежда, пресловутые очки и отвратительная привычка сутулиться и зажиматься при малейшей попытке нарушить границы его личного пространства. Вдобавок ко всему он легко набирал лишний вес, страшно по этому поводу комплексовал и все свободное время проводил на пробежках и в тренажерном зале вместо того, чтобы хоть изредка отдыхать по-человечески или съездить в отпуск домой. Необщительный, замкнутый, соцсетям он предпочитал детские видеоигры, и если бы не его закадычный приятель, любитель селфи и ревностный блогер с довольно популярным каналом на ютубе, Крис не имел бы удовольствия наблюдать даже за его тренировками.

Зато сегодня от него невозможно было оторвать взгляд. Если раньше оставалось только догадываться, насколько он хорош, то теперь в этом не было сомнений. Крис до сих пор чувствовал силу его рук, быстрый стук его сердца под своей ладонью, горячее дыхание на своих губах. Юри наконец-то открылся, и давняя дружеская приязнь обернулась влечением. Желанием заняться с ним любовью, — не сексом, безыскусным или извращенным, а любовью, такой же откровенной и чистой, как он сам. Дать ему все, к чему он давно готов, сам того не осознавая. Взять свое сполна, стать для него первым — и остаться лучшим.

— Лучше бы дал совет, что мне делать, Нострадамус, — ворвался в приятные размышления обиженный голос. — Он с минуты на минуту вернется, а я не представляю, с какого боку к нему подступиться.  
— У Стрельца с Козерогом возможен прекрасный союз, если тебя это утешит. — Крис прищурился в потолок. — Цитирую по памяти: они долго идут друг к другу, но при взаимном стремлении к пониманию и терпимости союз может быть прочным.  
— Так себе утешеньице… Даст или не даст, вот в чем вопрос, — пошутил Виктор с натугой.  
— Тебе все дают, — добродушно усмехнулся Крис.  
— Да я б и сам ему дал… А что насчет Козерога и Водолея?  
Крис помолчал.  
— Иллюзия духовной близости и полная сексуальная несовместимость.  
Виктор прыснул и бессовестно расхохотался. Крис смотрел на него, пока хватало сил сдерживаться.  
Смахивая выступившие слезы, прислушался и толкнул его в плечо, вскинул указательный палец.  
Пропела заставка ночного выпуска новостей. Виктор отыскал в складках покрывала пульт, выключил телевизор.

Не меньше минуты прошло в ожидании, но Юри не возвращался. На всей «вилле-люкс» стояла тишина, из ванной не доносилось ни звука. Виктор душераздирающе маялся рядом — ждать, как и молчать, он не умел.

— Прекрати, — не вынес Крис страдальческого взгляда, — никуда он отсюда не денется.  
— Это да, — согласился Виктор шепотом, — а вдруг ему плохо?  
— Ему хорошо, — заверил Крис. Вся эта драма на пустом месте уже порядком раздражала.  
— Не хмурься, мой друг, морщины никого не красят, — тягуче передразнил Виктор с французским прононсом. Склонил голову к плечу. — Он тебе нравится.  
— Нравится, — ответил Крис поскучневшим голосом. — Хороший человек, симпатичный парень, достойный конкурент…  
— Претендент на твое серебро? Если мне не изменяет память, он ни разу не обошел тебя.  
— Разумеется. Иначе ты бы все о нем знал.  
— Держи друзей близко, а врагов еще ближе, — подмигнул Виктор и коротко, нервозно рассмеялся. — Не поверишь, психую, как пацан… Первый раз в жизни, клянусь. Вот у тебя когда-нибудь было такое?  
— Не помню, — помолчав, ответил Крис и загородился локтем, прикрыл глаза в безуспешной попытке избавиться от образа влюбленного юнца с золотыми кудрями, столь милого его сердцу. Лицо горело от какой-то детской, иррациональной обиды, как от пощечин.  
— Нет, это невыносимо… Он там что, репетирует отрывок из Онегина?  
Крис покосился с жалостью.  
— Юри невинен как младенец, но он не дурак, Виктор. Он захотел остаться и не хочет тебя разочаровывать. Для него это не пустые слова.  
— И?  
— Ответь ему тем же, — сказал Крис терпеливо. — Не разочаруй. Дай ему понять, чего от него ждешь, но не обманывай его чувства и оставь за ним право выбора, вот тебе мой совет.  
— Ты считаешь, Юри в меня влюблен? — заволновался Виктор, как всегда готовый обрушить на друга поток душевных откровений.  
Сейчас Крис предпочел бы этого не слышать; на секунду его все-таки ожгло болью, столкнуло в то прошлое, которое он мечтал забыть и куда проваливался временами, — босанова из магнитолы, тесное заднее сиденье, собственные задушенные стоны в чужую ладонь, — но Виктор уже вскочил с постели и с энтузиазмом оглядывал комнату.  
— Свет убрать, шампанское оставить… проклятье, и ведь хотел брать сразу ящик… — Он просиял, щелкнул пальцами: — Музыка! Какую он любит?  
Крис постарался улыбнуться.  
— Ту, что пишут для тебя.

Минуту спустя шторы были плотно сдвинуты, горел нижний свет, а телефон Виктора разливался той самой злосчастной босановой из его полной дискографии. Он подсоединил трубку к зарядке и убавил громкость. Извлек из чемодана ленту суперпрочных "троянов", с серьезным лицом оторвал один, подумал и оторвал второй, сунул под крайнюю из четырех подушек в изголовье. Спал он всегда с комфортом.  
Подумал еще и переложил под соседнюю подушку. Туда же отправилась полупустая бутылка смазки без вкуса и запаха.  
— Весьма самонадеянно, — заметил Крис, отстегивая с запястья часы. Виктор хмыкнул, наблюдая за ним поверх крышки чемодана. — Постарайся не забыть, куда запрятал презервативы.  
Крис переключил свой телефон на беззвучный режим. Положил на тумбочку рядом с часами, отставил шампанское подальше.  
Освободив один из стульев от одежды, снял через голову галстук, пальцами расчесал волосы. Стал расстегивать рубашку.  
Виктор захлопнул чемодан, выпрямился со сложным лицом вопреки советам не напрягать свой замечательный лоб.  
Попытался заложить руки в карманы, но те оказались застегнуты; он уперся кулаками в талию.  
Крис повесил рубашку на стул.  
— Юри хочет не разочаровать меня, а не тебя, — напомнил Виктор.  
Руки Криса застыли на пряжке ремня.  
— Уверен, Юри не разочарует нас обоих.  
Виктор ответил обворожительной улыбкой. Крис немедленно ее вернул.  
Разделенные смятой постелью, они сверлили друг друга взглядами в упор, — и оба повернулись к двери, когда та отворилась.

Юри вплыл в комнату шаткой походкой, неслышно шлепая по ковру босыми ногами. Остановился, покачнувшись, перед банкеткой. Рубашка на нем была застегнута не на те пуговицы, зато тщательно заправлена в брюки. Глаза смотрели вниз, открытое лицо, секунду назад белое как простыня, неудержимо заливалось краской.  
— Очи потупив, лоб запрокинув, — пробормотал Виктор русские слова, когда он покраснел до корней волос, и предложил угодливо: — Шампанского?  
— Большое спасибо. Может быть, немного позже, — отказался Юри с той интонацией, с которой обычно излагают свои мысли очень пьяные люди, изо всех сил пытаясь казаться трезвыми. Поднял глаза на Виктора. — Не хочу… забывать, — объяснил он невнятно и умолк.

Молчание затягивалось. Глаза выдавали напряженную умственную работу, с которой Юри не справлялся. Судя по всему, душ вовсе не был холодным и разморил его окончательно.

Крис переменил позу, поправил отяжелевший член и вполголоса чертыхнулся, привлекая к себе внимание. До этого момента Юри не отрывал глаз от Виктора, хотя вряд ли видел без очков, как тот раздевает его взглядом.

— Прошу меня извинить. — Крис отвесил столь элегантный полупоклон, что заподозрить его в издевке было бы невозможно. — Я вынужден вас покинуть, — он сердечно улыбнулся, надевая туфли, — на пару минут.  
В лице Виктора ничего не дрогнуло, Юри ответил глубоким кивком, неловкими пальцами убрал мокрые волосы со лба. Проходя мимо, Крис приобнял его за плечо и шепнул: «Чудесно выглядишь».

В ванной было не продохнуть от душистого пара. С мучительной гримасой Крис расстегнулся, кое-как расслабился и завздыхал, отливая короткими сильными очередями. С облегчением выругался, спустил воду. На ослабших ногах добрался до умывальника, застегиваясь и шатаясь от догнавшего хмеля. Взгляд зацепился за выстиранное белье на сушилке для полотенец, — знакомые трусы трогательно скромного фасона, пара носков аккуратным рядком. Крис вскрыл новую упаковку мыла, глуповато ухмыляясь; он тоже не любил надевать вещи по второму разу, если те уже были на нем хоть пять минут. Споласкивая руки, он разглядывал себя в чистом зеркале и представлял, как Юри развешивает каждую вещичку, застегивает пуговицы трясущимися пальцами, стоя у этого умывальника босиком, — разнеженный горячим душем, напряженный каждым нервом, — протирает зеркало и долго смотрит на свое отражение невидящими глазами.

Из спальни доносились волнующие переливы итальянской арии. Крис подошел к двери, взялся за ручку. Он все еще мог уйти, но времена, когда он был наивным глупцом, давно остались в прошлом. Юри слишком хорошо воспитан, чтобы выставить доброго знакомого вон, а Виктор скорее поступится своими желаниями, чем потеряет лицо. Его игра зашла так далеко, что прекратить ее, равно как и продолжить, могут лишь все трое.

Он толкнул дверь и вошел.  
К его удовлетворению, Юри не поил Виктора шампанским и не извивался у его ног в приватном танце, а стоял на прежнем месте. Правда, теперь он опирался на банкетку коленом. Невероятный прогресс, мысленно позлорадствовал Крис. Виктор бросил в его сторону взгляд, уткнулся подбородком в ладонь, забегал пальцами по губам. Скрестив щиколотки, он сидел на постели перед своим фанатом номер один и сам был похож на юниора.

— О чем молчим? — любезно спросил Крис, приближаясь к Юри мягким шагом.  
— Виктор рассказывал мне про Маккачина, — ответил он неестественно спокойным тоном.

Хороша тема, фыркнул про себя Крис, лаская взглядом отменно круглые ягодицы под габардином отвратно скроенных брюк. Тайное знание чужого нехитрого секрета будоражило почище шампанского, от которого Крис всегда слишком быстро пьянел. Он остановился у Юри за спиной и обнял его за талию, переплел пальцы над пряжкой ремня.

Юри напрягся — всего на секунду, отозвался дрожью, и Крис ощутил всем телом его беспомощный вздох. Прикрыл в немом блаженстве глаза.

Собственное возбуждение было ровно таким, как он любил, — пока слабое, оно обещало хорошее долгое удовольствие. Ночь, любовь и вино, как известно, не пробуждают скромных желаний; благодаря алкоголю восприимчивость Юри к любым телесным контактам была повышена сверх всякой меры, это Крис выяснил еще на пилоне, но все равно не удержался от проверки — весьма приятным для обоих способом. Виктор, следивший за ним будто кот за мышью, подобрался как для прыжка; Крис подмигнул, показал глазами вниз.

Средним пальцем он поглаживал пряжку, и каждый раз, когда мизинцем задевал ткань брюк, Юри слабо вздыхал, наваливаясь коленом на банкетку. Он возбуждался стремительно, как подросток; его член наливался от сильного притока крови заметными толчками, не стесненный бельем, обостренно чувствительный к малейшему соприкосновению с тканью. Легко вообразить, что будет твориться, если потрогать его губами, заласкать языком…

— Крис говорит, у тебя тоже есть собака, — сообщил Виктор. Юри опять напрягся. — А вот он у нас любитель кошек, — добавил Виктор с тонкой насмешкой.  
— Моя детка, — с предупредительной улыбкой начал Крис, но его перебил Юри.  
— У него самая красивая кошка, которую я видел.  
Голос оставался ровным, однако его самого трясло как в лихорадке. Ягодицы окаменели, живот затвердел всеми мышцами и обжигал ладонь.  
— Да… Старина Крис любит все красивое, — не то похвалил, не то оскорбил Виктор.

Крис удержал улыбку на губах. Просунул палец между пуговиц рубашки, обвел втянутый пупок, наслаждаясь игрой и обмирая от пронзительной нежности. Он смотрел в устремленные на него глаза и снова видел того Виктора, в которого влюбился когда-то — прекрасного в упоении собственной силой, безжалостного ко всему живому на своем пути. Те, кто не знали его по-настоящему, понятия не имели, насколько далек Виктор Никифоров от рафинированных героев его сказочных историй, которые он так талантливо рассказывал на льду.

— Я бы предпочел сменить тему разговора, — сказал Юри. — Если вы не возражаете.  
— Мы не возражаем, — поспешил согласиться Виктор, — давайте сменим тему. Или займемся чем-нибудь поинтереснее… Если никто не против.  
— Я не против, — откликнулся Юри слабеющим голосом.  
Крис поцеловал его в макушку и повторил свой недавний вопрос:  
— Чего бы ты хотел?  
Невзначай потянул ремень из пряжки, как будто Юри мог сказать «чтобы ты раздел меня».  
Юри молчал; Крис успел представить в красках, как спускает с него брюки и раскладывает его на этой банкетке аппетитной задницей кверху, такого горячего, истомленного желанием, готового отдаться своему первому и лучшему…  
Не сводивший с него глаз Виктор изменился в лице.  
— Я бы хотел… — Юри запнулся. — Кацудон.  
Виктор раскрыл рот — и закрыл без единого звука. Крис перевел дыхание.  
Наклонил голову.  
— Ты хотел бы съесть его прямо сейчас? — спросил он, задевая губами ухо.  
— Да, — выдохнул Юри.  
Крис переместился губами ниже.  
— И друзей бы угостил?  
Юри непроизвольно повернул голову к другому плечу. Или подставил шею осознанно — потому что ему нравилось, что с ним делают.

Крис пробовал его кожу на вкус, впитывал тепло и запах, не спеша и не медля, отдавался удовольствию самозабвенно, как делал это всегда — и в постели, и на льду. Веки тяжелели, он позволил им сомкнуться; ему не нужно было видеть, чтобы знать, как Виктора разбирает от любопытства и колотит от возбуждения и злости.

— Да, — скорее угадал, чем услышал он ответ, и открыл глаза. Не сразу вспомнил, о чем спрашивал.  
— Ты хочешь… угостить меня и Виктора? — уточнил он. Повел одним ногтем от пряжки вниз.  
Юри попытался остановить его, уронил руку, сжал в кулак. Сквозь фортепианные пассажи было слышно, как он с трудом проглатывает слюну.  
Не отводя взгляда, Виктор потянулся за шампанским, чуть не сбил с тумбочки часы.  
— Да, — в третий раз произнес Юри. — Вас обоих.  
Часы все-таки упали. Пришлось поцеловать Юри в щеку и дать ему передышку, чтобы подобрать их с пола.  
Крис обмахнул запястьем стекло циферблата, приложил к уху.  
— Идут? — спросил Юри.  
Крис обернулся.  
— Идут, — улыбнулся он, сунул часы в задний карман. Таким же скупым, обыденным движением расстегнул на себе ремень.

Юри потянулся к собственному ремню, пальцы зависли над пряжкой. Крис не торопил его — раздевался непринужденно, как наедине с собой. Виктор с бутылкой в обнимку пытался уследить за обоими стриптизерами и вертел головой, как зритель на теннисном матче. Нелепость ситуации забавляла, пока скрипку Сен-Санса в плейлисте не сменил перепетый на русском языке сингл «Шокирующей грусти» шестьдесят девятого года. Скандальное гала-выступление на чемпионате мира восьмилетней давности: эпатажный образ, коротко обрезанные волосы перед самым выходом на лед; охваченный воспоминаниями, Крис не сразу заметил, что его великолепный партнер шевелит губами, проговаривая слова.

Юри двигался как во сне и тянул время как мог. Оставил ремень наполовину расстегнутым и встряхнул пиджак, скомканный на банкетке, принялся укладывать на подлокотнике рядом с галстуком. Виктор снова поменялся с ним ролями и занял место завороженного зрителя. Казалось, он не дышит, чтобы все не испортить.

Крис перекинул брюки через сиденье стула, поправил член, туго обтянутый эластичным хлопком. С долгим стоном потянулся, разминая мышцы, заложил руки за голову. На этот раз его не оставили без внимания: Виктор присосался к бутылке, впиваясь в его пах голодными глазами, а Юри перестал петь.  
— Оставишь мне немного? — попросил он.  
Виктор повернулся к нему с полным ртом, проглотил шампанское.  
Молча протянул бутылку.

Юри сосредоточился, как эквилибрист перед сложным трюком. Вознес себя на банкетку одним храбрым шагом, переступил на постель, взмахом руки поймал равновесие. Виктор простер к нему свободную ладонь; еще один шаг, их пальцы встретились, переплелись, и Юри благополучно уселся перед ним на колени.

Аллилуйя, мысленно воздал Крис хвалу небесам. Обычно Виктор побивал собственные рекорды, сокращая время между знакомством и постелью до получаса, и отводил на прелюдию едва ли пять минут. Если верить уцелевшим часам, время перевалило далеко за полночь, а они все еще не добрались до финальной части, о скором наступлении которой Крис так опрометчиво сокрушался.

Юри и Виктора все устраивало — позабыв про шампанское, они опять смотрели друг на друга так, словно от взгляда одного зависела жизнь другого. Крис не смог сдержать усмешки. Было совершенно очевидно, что без помощи друга хозяин вечеринки и его милый гость не приступят к "трапезе" до утра.

Он не стал спешить. Прилег на постель, взбил подушку, устроился с удобством. Вид отсюда открывался превосходный: высокая шея, сильные плечи, не по-мужски гибкая талия. Над поясом брюк — две соблазнительные ямочки. Крис протянул руку и с наслаждением обвел их, вырисовывая пальцем знак бесконечности.  
Мускулы дернулись под гладкой кожей, Виктор поскреб поясницу — как назойливую муху согнал.  
Юри вздохнул и очнулся от своего сна наяву.  
Взял бутылку за горлышко, поднес ко рту.

Он глотал шампанское с жадностью — запрокинув голову, не прерываясь, как умирающий от жажды. Кадык гулял затяжными толчками, пролитые струйки сбегали с подбородка, стекали по горлу в косо застегнутый воротник.  
Крис выдохнул, когда Юри опустил бутылку, выпив все до дна.  
Виктор забрал бутылку и передал за спину, Крис поставил ее на пол.  
Юри утерся запястьем и совершенно пьяным взглядом поплыл Виктору навстречу. Крис мысленно скрестил пальцы; Юри погладил Виктора по щеке, подался вперед, закрывая глаза.

Со своего места Крис мало что мог увидеть, но воображение вмиг дорисовало остальное. Виктор не двигался, — плечи скованы, затылок словно пойман в прицел; и вот теперь абсолютно точно не дышал. Оставалось ждать и гадать, надолго ли его хватит.

Но выдержка изменила не Виктору: он качнулся назад, оперся на постель, рука подогнулась, и Юри уронил его на подушку, едва успев подставить под затылок ладонь.

Крис живо повернулся набок, придавил свою подушку локтем, вбирая глазами зрелище, чувственное — и невинное. Виктор смотрел на Юри снизу вверх, его лицо болезненно изменилось, стало испуганным и нежным. Наверное, всплыла зачарованная мысль, таким оно было в детстве.

Не двигаясь, Виктор закрыл глаза; Юри тронул губами открытый лоб, переносицу, сомкнутые ресницы. Он опирался на колени, чтобы не задеть свое божество хотя бы тканью одежды, и еле справлялся с собой. На предплечьях наливались вены, пальцы стискивали угол подушки. Когда в своем издевательском для обоих паломничестве он дошел до губ, Виктор перекатился, опрокинул его на спину, набросился с низким стоном.

Крис растерянно ухмыльнулся. Юри принимал обрушившиеся на него ласки с тем же упоением, с каким до этого пил шампанское. Ладонями он держал лицо Виктора, словно величайшую в мире драгоценность, а языком, губами, всем телом отвечал ему так, будто смаковал каждый миг, проживая свои последние минуты.

Совсем скоро в движениях Виктора проступила его обычная бесцеремонность, однако уже было ясно, что эти двое, такие разные, непостижимым образом оказавшиеся в одной постели, подходят друг другу, как ключ и замок. Между ними не осталось места ни самообману, ни трепету: обоюдная честность, безоглядное желание брать, отдавая. Они задыхались и двигались в унисон, терзали друг друга с нетерпеливой ожесточенностью. Бедра притирались требовательными грубыми толчками, губы распухли от поцелуев. Представлял ли Юри кацудон или действовал по наитию, прилежно усвоив первый урок «науки страсти нежной», но вошел во вкус, въедался с жаром и в один прекрасный момент перекатился сам, не рассчитав силу рывка.

Его спина очутилась прямо перед носом. Издевательское напоминание о недавнем удовольствии; собственные губы, раздвинутые его горячими губами, ладонь на его затылке. Теперь его волосы скользили между чужих пальцев. Юри позволял вести: Виктор забросил колено на его бедро и прижимался обстоятельно, по-хозяйски обхватил ягодицу ладонью, задавая свой излюбленный темп, помогал Юри тереться резче и быстрее. Наверняка успел понять, какое сокровище ему досталось. Или как всегда оказался неспособен оценить по достоинству то, что само шло в руки, везучий сукин сын.

Теряя вымученную улыбку, Крис опустился на подушку. Он отвел себе роль прочного звена — и оказался не вторым, а третьим лишним. Про него забыли; одна эта мысль ударила больнее, чем ударил бы прямой отказ.

Он зажмурил глаза, ткнулся в спину лбом. Прерывисто вздохнул.

Юри не обнимал Виктора, а скорее душил в объятиях и встречал каждый толчок нескладной дрожью, подавался бедрами, лопатки ходили ходуном под смятой тканью рубашки, повлажневшей от пота.

Крис дал себе минуту. Дышал его запахом, слушал его стоны, задыхающийся шепот Виктора, сочные звуки их поцелуев.

Поднял голову, прижался губами к обнаженной ложбинке между шеей и плечом. Провел языком под кончиками волос, запоминая его вкус.

Не найдя в себе сил для другого прощания, отодвинулся, пружинисто поднимаясь с постели, — и повалился обратно на бок, схваченный за руку.

— Ты куда? — с сердитой обидой потребовал Юри ответа, горячо задышал в лицо.  
Виктор выглядывал поверх его плеча и хлопал ресницами. Вид у него был абсолютно невменяемый. Прическа превратилась в настоящий кошмар, щеки раскраснелись, на губах блуждала пьяная ухмылка.  
Неожиданно Крису стало очень весело.  
— Никуда, — улыбнулся он, высвободил руку и в два счета избавился от белья.  
Виктор оживленно присвистнул. Юри раскрыл рот.  
Крис одним пальцем помог ему подобрать челюсть.  
Очертил губы, придавил нижнюю. Слегка оттянул ее вниз, мягкую, влажную.  
Поднял глаза к глазам.  
Неподвижное лицо совсем близко: азарт, волнение в прямом ясном взгляде, — и ни тени малодушия. С таким лицом Юри разделся сегодня на импровизированной сцене, оседлал шест и уронил себя в великолепную "четверку".

Он сделал неуловимое движение навстречу, Крис убрал палец, и губы соединились легко и естественно, как два правильно подобранных кусочка пазла. Языки соприкоснулись, заскользили друг вдоль друга; краем глаза он успел увидеть возмущенное лицо Виктора и провалился в поцелуй, как под воду.

Прижался бедрами, бесстыдно, нагло, не скрывая своего возбуждения, а давая возможность прочувствовать все до конца. Ласкал языком с медлительной жадностью оголодавшего гурмана, смывал чужой знакомый вкус, пока не ощутил желанное чистое тепло. Огладил шею, ладонь под рубашкой скользнула к груди. Не переставая целовать его, вынимал пуговицы из петель, вел пальцы дальше, ниже, наслаждаясь твердостью сжатых мускулов и слабой дрожью.

Юри тихо постанывал, отвечал со своей невыносимой искренностью, царапал затылок пальцами; когда Крис спустил рубашку с плеча, он сам выпутался из рукава, и его ладонь простым и непринужденным жестом легла на чужое обнаженное бедро.

Крис ликующе вздохнул, придавил губами подбородок, спустился к горлу. Юри дышал сквозь стиснутые зубы, ладонь оставалась на бедре, приятно тяжелая. Поглаживая шею языком, Крис накрыл ладонь пальцами. Охватил запястье, потянул туда, где все жаждало прикосновений, истекало влагой от предвкушения, горячее, твердое до боли.

На секунду Юри напрягся. Его пальцы несмело тронули кожу, Крис отпустил запястье, и ладонь сомкнулась под головкой.

Пришлось помочь ему — протолкнуть головку коротким движением бедер, и рука сжалась в кулак, послушно двинулась вверх и вниз, осваиваясь с этой немудреной, любому мужчине известной работой. Неуклюже, головокружительно осторожно, невесомо.

Справляясь с потяжелевшим дыханием, Крис вплел пальцы в его волосы надо лбом, слегка оттянул голову назад, поймал плывущий взгляд.  
Юри задышал быстрее, не прерывая своих изуверских ласк.  
Он был восхитителен. Он даже не понимал, что возбуждается сейчас не от чужих прикосновений, а от своих собственных. Зато Крис понимал это прекрасно.  
— Нравится? — спросил он чуть слышно.  
— Очень… Большой, — вытолкнул Юри сквозь зубы. Вид у него совершенно обалдевший.  
Крис выдохнул довольный смешок.  
— У меня больше, — не преминул ввернуть Виктор.  
Взгляд Юри прояснился, ладонь замедлилась и остановилась.  
Крис мысленно сплюнул ругательство.  
Не отпуская его, Юри оглянулся за плечо. Крис привстал на локте, морщась от приятной боли в зажатом члене.  
Виктор озарился улыбкой.  
Подпирая щеку пальцами, он царственно полулежал на взбитых подушках: рука на выставленном колене, член вызывающе розовеет на сливочно-белом фоне раздвинутых бедер.  
Юри потянулся к нему всем телом, оставаясь на месте. Как подсолнух за солнечным лучом.

Крис вздохнул и мягко раскрыл его ладонь, подтолкнул его легонько в спину. Задержал руку на перекошенном вороте, Юри выскользнул из рубашки, развернулся и сел чуть поодаль, с привычной сноровкой подогнув под себя ноги.

По всей видимости, "божество" ожидал очередной сеанс поклонения. Юри сидел лицом к ним обоим, но видел одного Виктора — пожирал его глазами, вцепившись пальцами в сдвинутые колени. Виктор не сводил с него взгляда. Крис отбросил рубашку на стул и погладил себя почти машинально, в который раз любуясь его одухотворенным лицом.

— Нравится? — повторил чужой вопрос Виктор дрогнувшим голосом. Волнуется, с каким-то оторопелым восхищением улыбнулся Крис. Нелепо, смешно, так на него не похоже — и так… волшебно.  
— Да, — ответил Юри. Самым забавным было то, что смотрел он при этом исключительно Виктору в глаза.

Не отводя взгляда, он взялся за ремень.  
Крис затаил дыхание, Виктор смял возглас, закусив ноготь большого пальца — гадкая привычка, от которой его благополучно избавили еще в детстве.

В короткой паузе между треками отчетливо звякнула пряжка, пальцы расстегнули верхнюю пуговицу, потянули молнию вниз. Заливаясь своим чудесным румянцем, Юри приподнялся, спуская брюки тем решительным движением, которым завораживал сегодня на танцполе. Едва не завалившись вбок, переступил коленями. Он не хотел выглядеть соблазнительным, он просто раздевался, и эта полудетская непосредственность заводила похлеще стриптиза от самого искушенного профессионала.

Брюки упали на стул, Юри снова опустился на пятки, уперся ладонями в бедра, и Крис с легким ошеломлением осознал, что потерял дар речи.  
Виктор с чувством выругался вслух.  
Потупив глаза, Юри поднял голову, расправил плечи.

Мать-природа его и правда не обделила. Не особенно длинный, на удивление ровный, украшенный слегка припухшей веной, его смугло-розовый член был таким же крепким и одновременно изящным, как он сам. Округлые яички гармонировали с яркой, словно переспелая вишня, головкой, поросль коротких волос резко контрастировала с бледной кожей. Гребаное совершенство, подумал Крис чужими словами.

Музыка куда-то пропала. Кровь неслышно стучала в висках, злыми толчками билась в собственном члене под холодеющими пальцами. Рот наполнился слюной, Крис тяжело глотнул, поднял глаза и столкнулся с внимательным взглядом.  
— Нравится? — задал Юри сакраментальный вопрос.  
— Он еще спрашивает, — возмущенно ахнул Виктор.  
— Нравится, — сказал Крис.  
Юри улыбнулся своей замечательной улыбкой. Крис не смог на нее ответить. Музыка вернулась, но было так тихо, хорошо, что стало страшно все разрушить неосторожным жестом или словом. Будто и между ними протянулась та самая поющая струна.

Виктор оборвал ее одним гибким движением: рука метнулась за добычей, сцапала Юри за плечо, и тот нырнул в его объятия — аккурат между гостеприимно разведенных колен.

Крис даже не успел расстроиться. Если начистоту, и на возобновленные жаркие поцелуи, и на чужой шумный восторг по поводу скоропалительного минета сейчас было ровным счетом плевать.

Потому что на этот раз его взгляду предстала самая потрясающая задница из всех, что ему доводилось получать в свое распоряжение. Отменно круглые ягодицы, крепкие, ладные, были словно созданы для его ладоней, в чем Крис не замедлил убедиться.

Юри трудился над членом Виктора в весьма удачной позе — всего-то и нужно было подтолкнуть его под колени, раздвинуть бедра немного шире, раскрыть ягодицы пальцами; Крис не удержался, приник сразу всем ртом, и Юри протестующе взбрыкнул. Щекотку Крис и сам не любил, прижался губами плотнее и заработал языком, как дорвавшийся до сливок кот.

Вкус был ни с чем не сравнимым, перенасыщенным: мускус, испарина, собственный жар; Юри застыл всем телом — и раскрылся навстречу откровенным ласкам с энтузиазмом, прочувствовать который в первую очередь повезло Виктору, и без того беспрерывно стонавшему под его ртом. Теперь каждое проникновение языка отзывалось не стоном или вскриком, а щедрой порцией отборной русской брани, для Юри наверняка звучавшей полной абракадаброй.

Крис не спешил и не трогал себя, чужое двойное удовольствие било прямиком в пах, скручивало таким кайфом, что не было нужды хотя бы потереться об одеяло. Юри оказался торопыгой — переминался коленями, нетерпеливо прогибал спину, подставляясь безо всякого стыда. Крис намеренно не касался его члена, такого близкого и соблазнительного — бери и наслаждайся. Вместо этого он одним долгим движением языка спустился к яичкам.  
Юри дернулся, замер, и Крис услышал глухой стон — определенно предназначенный не Виктору.  
Накрыв одно яичко расслабленными губами, Крис ласкал его медленными круговыми движениями, едва касаясь, пока Юри не продернуло дрожью, как током.  
— Да что ты там с ним творишь, ирод? — взмолился Виктор плачущим голосом. — Он же мне так член отхватит.  
Задрожав от смеха, Крис втянул с силой мягкую кожицу на другом яичке, пососал.  
Юри замер опять, Виктор заорал, собственный член дрогнул, выпуская теплую щекочущую каплю. Крис размазал ее, наскоро передернул член кистью.  
— Баста, — выговорил Виктор, тяжело дыша, — ну вас к черту, придурки.  
Крис поднял голову и застрял взглядом на его искусанных губах. Словно увидел воочию, как Виктор закусывает то верхнюю, то нижнюю, беспомощно откидывает голову, пока Юри измывается над ним.

Юри бесшумно вздохнул и завалился набок; Крис подхватил его, помог повернуться на спину. Закатив глаза, Виктор без церемоний подтянул его выше, позволил улечься затылком на свое плечо.  
— Ну и? — поинтересовался он скептически. — Что нам с ним таким теперь делать?  
— Он возбужден, — озвучил Крис очевидный факт.  
Юри действительно был возбужден — и абсолютно, беспробудно пьян. Куда только подевалась его завидная стойкость.  
— Вообще-то я тоже, — поделился Виктор вкрадчивым тоном, но Крис предпочитал всегда доводить начатое до конца.  
Тем более в его руках теперь были козыри — целых два, замечательно округлых и чертовски приятных на вкус.

Губы Юри раскрылись в тихом вздохе, который завершился всхлипом, когда Крис лизнул яички. Придержал член, обвел языком головку, и Юри отозвался полновесным стоном. Крис не отступал, всасывал надолго и выпускал через силу, вытягивал стоны один за другим, пока не добился вскрика.

Он слегка отстранился. Юри и Виктор не теряли времени, обмениваясь уже привычными, почти ленивыми поцелуями. Он подавил острое желание зацеловать эти искусанные губы сам, опустил глаза. Поглаживая отведенное в сторону бедро, приласкал мокрую головку дыханием, наслаждаясь запахом смугло-розовой разгоряченной кожи. Не вобрать головку в рот теперь стоило почти нечеловеческого усилия, но Крис едва ее тронул языком, раз и другой. Дождался заблестевшей капли и стал облизывать нежнейшую, нежнее лепестка, туго натянутую кожу короткими жалящими движениями, смакуя горько-соленый вкус.

Не отвлекаясь от поцелуев, Юри уронил тяжелую ладонь на затылок. Крис чувствовал его нетерпение, дрожь под собственной ладонью на его бедре, но не собирался останавливаться даже ради того, чтобы увидеть его лицо. Настойчиво теребил уздечку, ввинчивался самым кончиком языка, собирая новые горько-соленые капли.  
Поднял взгляд, когда услышал свое имя.  
Юри смотрел на него, ждал с искренней мольбой в глазах — и запрокинул голову, когда Крис прихватил яичко губами. Убедился, что Виктор следит за ним не отрываясь, и вернулся к члену, заласкал долгими широкими движениями языка, сдавил пальцами у основания: красивый, влажный от его слюны.  
Юри поднял голову с плеча Виктора и хрипло проронил:  
— Не останавливайся.  
Крис в открытую, с улыбкой трогал себя. В глазах Юри было столько желания, что меркло даже собственное изматывающее возбуждение. С такими глазами не любят — насилуют.  
Юри вздохнул, превозмогая дрожь.  
— Пожалуйста.  
Крис улыбнулся шире.  
Задержал взгляд на Викторе, наклонил голову, взял в рот.

Теперь он гладил себя в том же ритме, в котором раз за разом впускал член так глубоко, как позволяла поза, набирал темп и смыкал губы сильнее, порхал по стволу языком.

От тяжести члена, размеренно скользящего во рту, от любимого томительного наслаждения он совершенно забылся. Слышал только чужие гортанные стоны и не мог сдержать собственных, сосал почти неряшливо и жадно, не так, как обычно; чуть не пропустил тот чарующий момент, когда первая порция семени бьет в нёбо, и глотал с упоением, легким разочарованием и досадой на себя. Юри кончал, как целовался: отдавался наслаждению всем телом и нескладно дрожал, но удерживал затылок обеими ладонями с трогательно братской заботой. Крис высосал и проглотил все до капли, прижался горячей щекой к бедру. Пот обжигал лицо и шею, собственный член ныл, требовал немедленного внимания, — чьего угодно, в то время как сам он ощущал полную, безоговорочную удовлетворенность, подозрительно похожую на счастье.

— Глубокая глотка, часть четвертая, — разрушил состояние почти-идиллии голос Виктора. — Черт, надо было это заснять.

Крис выпрямился, повел закружившейся головой. Дыхания нет, яйца разрываются от желания кончить, в горле застрял щемящий комок — оставалось пустить слезу.

— Все бы тебе заснять, идиот, — беззлобно усмехнулся он и закашлялся.

Не в пример им Юри ничего не говорил. По крайней мере, ничего такого, о чем после мог пожалеть. Распластанный оргазмом, почти бездыханный, он полуобморочным голосом лепетал что-то о желто-голубом автобусе и провалился в благодатное забытье быстрее, чем Крис сообразил, что "автобус" был признанием в любви на русском языке.

— Слыхал?.. Вот засранец, — рассмеялся Виктор. Он тоже был взведен до предела, возбужден до той степени, когда похоть забирает свое без промедления и милосердия. Прогнулся к тумбочке, Юри съехал затылком на постель. Не обратив на это внимания, Виктор остановил музыку и запустил руку под развороченные подушки.  
— Он же спит, — выговорил Крис, оглушенный тишиной. Сел, свободной ладонью пригладил Юри волосы. Тот не просыпался, слишком пьяный — куда пьянее, чем когда-то он сам.  
— Правильно делает, — одобрил Виктор, роясь в подушках с ожесточением. Презерватив он уже нашел и теперь искал смазку. — Да где же ты, зар-раза…

Может, Юри повезет больше, и он забудет все, что сейчас произойдет, в каком-то дурном трансе подумал Крис, перебирая спутанные волосы, как заведенный. Слабо ужаснулся собственному возбуждению — и сжал член крепче. Он видел ясно, как Виктор подхватит Юри под колени, раскинет его бедра в стороны, и тот очнется от первого толчка, когда Виктор навалится с чужим от удовольствия лицом и прихлопнет ладонью рот, станет умолять торопливым шепотом в такт своим ударам, бесстрастным, жестоким: тихо-тихо, уже всё, я небольно, я быстро, ну пожалуйста, Крис?..

Он в панике распахнул глаза.  
— Ну? — шепнул Виктор нетерпеливо. Заметался взглядом между его зрачками. — Чего ты?  
Крис онемел. Собственный член, горячо разбухший в кулаке, стал как чужой.  
Он разжал пальцы, вытер об одеяло ладонь.  
— Черт с тобой, — Виктор впихнул в руку хрусткий пакетик, — давай ты. И пошевеливайся, иначе я и сам, клянусь… — Он засмеялся, бесстыже приласкал себя, но смял смешок, что-то разглядев наконец в его ошеломленных глазах. — Крис?..  
— Виктор, — прохныкал Юри со своим ломающимся акцентом.  
Оба уставились на распростертое тело. Юри чмокнул во сне губами и расплылся в горделивой улыбке.  
— Красавец, — нежно усмехнулся Виктор. Отвел взгляд, потирая шею. — Слушай, ты прав, я болван, мы же разбудим его… Уложим его в гостиной, — озарился Виктор идеей, — там отличный диван, возьмем подушки, одеяло, укутаем хорошенько…  
— Укутаем?..  
Крис сжимал в кулаке презерватив, с отвращением вслушиваясь в собственный голос.  
— Простудится, — озабоченно бубнил Виктор, пытаясь вытащить из-под себя одеяло, не вставая, — здесь же не топят ни черта, сволочи… Недоверчивую и застенчивую… Давай его оденем.  
— Давай, — торопливо согласился Крис.  
— Еще чего, — прохрипел Юри. Завозился, сел, помогая себе руками. На мгновение разлепил глаза, бессмысленные и сонные. Рот скривился в нервном зевке. — Я сам.  
Сделав это громкое заявление, он опять стал клевать носом. Выглядел красавец живописно — в лице ни кровинки, губы распухли, на шее и груди — целые созвездия разнокалиберных засосов и синяков.  
Виктор оставил одеяло в покое и уткнулся в ладони. Издал похожий на рыдание звук. Голые плечи тряслись; все еще ошеломленный, Крис с трудом сообразил, что Виктор тихо, заливисто ржет.  
— Сам, — проснулся Юри, едва не повалившись вперед, и поднял себя с постели. Шагнул к стулу, встряхнул свои брюки.  
— Потрясающая выносливость, — пробормотал Крис.  
Виктор всхлипнул последний раз.  
— И задница. — Он протяжно вздохнул. — Гребаное совершенство.  
Крис покивал, не без сожаления проводив взглядом отменно круглые ягодицы, скрывшиеся под габардиновой тканью.  
Юри надел рубашку наизнанку и развернулся шатким пируэтом, отвесил глубокий поклон:  
— Домо аригато годзаимасита.  
— А поцеловаться? — раскрыл Виктор объятия.  
Юри чудом поймал равновесие.  
— Я бы хотел, чтобы ты поцеловал мою медаль, Виктор, — отчеканил он, глядя в пол. — Золотую, — уточнил он — и оставил Виктора в замешательстве хлопать глазами.  
Лихо обогнул кровать и запнулся об угол банкетки, но устоял на ногах, сдернул с подлокотника пиджак. Закинул на плечо.  
— Одеяло, — вспомнил Крис.  
Юри на ходу помотал головой.  
— Не могу… золупотреблять гостепри, — он опять вкусно зевнул, едва не вывихнув челюсть, — ивт… ством. Мне пора домой.  
— Саёнара, — приветливо попрощался Виктор, — до встречи на Кюсю.  
Юри застыл перед дверью.  
— Полностью, пожалуйста, — вовсе не сонным голосом потребовал он ответа, глядя мимо кровати.  
Виктор завис.  
— Хасецу, — шепнул Крис.  
— Хасецу, Утопия Кацуки, — отрапортовал Виктор. Юри кивнул. Строго сказал:  
— На себя, — и дернул дверь за ручку. Шагнул, закрыл за собой.  
Приоткрыл, высвобождая пиджак, закрыл еще раз.  
— Милая Хоккайдо, я тебя Хонсю, за твою Сикоку я тебя Кюсю, — задушевно продекламировал Виктор по-русски. — И что это было?  
— Он напомнил о твоем обещании. И… полагаю, не хотел мешать нам.  
— Какой деликатный мальчик, — сжимая зубы, похвалил Виктор. — Интересно, как скоро он вырубится. Терпим минуту?  
— Можешь мне поверить, он тут не задержится, — сказал Крис, прислушиваясь к возне в холле. Кажется, деликатный мальчик ругался со своими ботинками. — Лучше все-таки проводить его, ты не считаешь?..  
Крис нашел в себе смелость посмотреть Виктору в глаза, и все остальное потеряло значение.

Он даже не успел поцеловать искусанные губы, как собирался. Виктор жадно лизнул его в щеку и сам, без просьбы улегся грудью на подушку, опираясь на колени, ладонь к ладони сцепил руки в изголовье, словно ему связали запястья. Расставил колени, прогнулся в пояснице: покорная, вызывающе униженная поза, сладкая до горечи в загустевшей слюне.

Крис надевал презерватив и тяжело сглатывал, вспарывая взглядом бледную кожу без малейшего изъяна, темно-розовую между раскрытых ягодиц. Налил смазку в ладонь, размазал по своему члену. Свободной рукой подпирая бедро, сжал скользкие пальцы под уздечкой, втолкнул облитую латексом головку. Отступил и качнул снова, надавливая сильнее. Виктор быстро, часто задышал, но терпел молча. Крис не останавливался, раскачивал его и растягивал собой, пока член не вошел почти целиком.

Тело перед ним оставалось скованным неизбежным сопротивлением, естественным неприятием вторжения. Наконец плечи опустились, от затылка к пояснице прошла волна крупной дрожи, и мертвая хватка на члене ожила, затягивая его глубже.

Крис шумно выдохнул через нос. Разжал кулак, запястьем вытер пот, заливающий глаза.  
Придавил ладонью поясницу, заставляя прогнуться как следует. Огладил ягодицы, невесомо провел по ребрам, щекоткой расслабляя сведенные мышцы.

Выдержки едва хватало, чтобы не двигаться, дать привыкнуть. Крис выждал сколько смог, обеими руками взял Виктора за талию. Все равно сдавливало безжалостно, туго; удерживая его на месте, Крис потянул член назад и жестко вогнал. Снова потащил наружу — и обратно внутрь, и продолжал двигаться, раз от раза вытаскивая член медленнее, выдаивая из себя напряжение и вздрагивая от острых вспышек удовольствия.

Колени Виктора разъезжались слабыми толчками. Раскрытый почти насильно, распяленный, он уткнулся в собственное плечо, словно стыдился и своей противоестественной позы, и непристойности происходящего. Его волосы спутались и липли к щеке, дыхание вырывалось из горла, как у больного. Крис испытал жалость только на мгновение; Виктор отдавался слишком горячо, принимал его с той откровенностью, которая сводила с ума и сокрушала сердце.

Терпеть это болезненное наслаждение и держать ритм получалось с трудом; Крис вел отсчет, как на ледовых тренировках без музыки, и не сразу понял, чт _о_ сбивает с толку, не дает расслабиться. Шумный, с первых секунд виртуозно ругавшийся на трех языках и вопивший под конец как мартовский кот, Виктор молчал. Слышны были ритмичные вязкие звуки, с которыми член двигался внутри него, скрип кровати, его дыхание и собственные резкие выдохи.

Сам Крис предпочитал язык тела, не доверяя словам. Он через силу, продираясь сквозь пьяное удовольствие, сбросил темп. Такое ленивое, почти убаюкивающее раскачивание неизменно выводило Виктора из себя, но и теперь он сдержался. Задышал чаще, стиснул зубы, под кожей прокатились желваки.

Не останавливаясь, Крис накрыл его собой, прыгающими пальцами убрал волосы и стал целовать соленую влажную щеку, ресницы, зажмуренные веки. Просунул руку под живот — тяжело повисший член был твердым. Сердце екнуло, собственный член проник так глубоко, что кровать на миг провалилась в темноту.

Большим пальцем Крис потер скользкую головку. Забрал в горсть яички, грубо сжал, отпустил: не ласка — дразнящая издевка. Поцеловал беззащитную шею, сдавил зубами кожу, растягивая удовольствие. Не имеющее отношения к физическому удовлетворению, ни с чем не сравнимое чувство: наслаждение своей властью и чужой готовностью ублажать его, подчиняться его воле.

Он упер кулак в изголовье, обхватил ноющий член у основания. Взял такой темп, чтобы не дать передышки ни на секунду. Виктор откликнулся мгновенно, стал выгибаться навстречу. Крис позволял ему и ровно работал бедрами, чутко меняя направление и глубину толчков, пока не добился долгожданного всхлипа.

Он сконцентрировался и теперь двигался плавными рывками с давящим довершающим тычком. На каждый неглубокий заход в два с половиной дюйма, бьющий прямиком в цель, Виктор отзывался коротким рыдающим вздохом. Сейчас он был готов сорваться первым в любой момент; Крис надавил резче и застыл.

Виктор слабо вскрикнул. Его неконтролируемо, мелко трясло. Он зажимался и дышал через раз, пойманный распирающим ощущением, грязным, невыносимым, Крис знал, — но восхитительным. Пальцы скребли по изголовью, Крис взял его запястье, второе и выпрямился, бережно завел обе руки ему за спину. Протолкнул член глубже, замер опять.

Собственные яички затвердели и беспрерывно ныли, член был передавлен намертво, но каждая секунда пытки того стоила. Криса трясло не меньше, зато ждать и наслаждаться ожиданием он любил и умел. Виктор замычал в подушку, хватка его стиснутых мускулов снова ожила: мягко пульсируя, выталкивала член — и жадно втягивала обратно. Крис сжал его запястья крепче: Виктор послушно, с усилием повернул голову к выгнутому назад плечу. Спутанные пряди облепили щеку, кожа блестела от пота и слез. Рот был раскрыт, как в немом вопле. Не отпуская его, Крис набрал воздуха в легкие и выбил этот вопль одним толчком, швырнув Виктора к изголовью, ударил еще раз, и еще, словно чужие крики и его толкали вперед.

В этих прекрасных звуках не было ничего, кроме желанной боли и неподдельного наслаждения. Громкие, полные искренней сладострастной муки, они перекрывали и влажные частые шлепки, и глухой стук, с которым деревянное изголовье билось в стену. Виктор сотрясался и захлебывался; Крис больше не стремился доставить ему удовольствие, но получал сам — истово, без жалости, с болезненной силой изгибаясь всем телом. Запрокинул голову, мутным взглядом уцепился за картину. «Сильнее», — разобрал он русское слово сквозь грохот крови в ушах, следом прорвалось короткое: «Еще», — и дальше была слышна одна эта мольба, на каждом выдохе, с каждым жестким дерганым движением бедер, грубым заходом: еще, еще, еще.

Ему тоже было мало, он всегда хотел еще, хотел большего, но изнутри уже вздымалась первая волна, ломала его, как гибнущий перед глазами корабль.

Крис зажмурился, содрогаясь и вскрикивая без голоса от выворачивающего облегчения. Отпустил запястья, повалился вперед. Воздух обжигал сухое горло, Крис непроизвольно вздрагивал, еще стиснутый жаркой теснотой, и слышал только стук своего сердца.

Почувствовал, как выскальзывает обмякший член, и прижался губами к мокрой горячей шее, поцеловал хрупко выпирающий позвонок. Разогнулся, придержал латексное кольцо. Стянул презерватив, завязал его, бросил на пол.

Обнял Виктора поперек груди и разогнулся, усаживая его между своих ног, откинул тяжелый затылок себе на плечо. Крепко обхватил его член, повел кулаком вверх-вниз: плотно, плавно — не дотрагиваясь до головки, такой же распухшей, яркой, как его рот.

Виктор слепо ткнулся губами в щеку, Крис повернул голову, наконец-то его целуя. Просунул свободную ладонь под ягодицы, мягко втолкнул в него два пальца.

Держась за шею запрокинутой рукой, Виктор бился языком о язык, всовывал член в подставленный кулак, извивался и раскачивался, пока Крис не ощутил, как жадный и нежный жар сокращается в первом спазме. Раздвинул согнутые пальцы, врываясь языком глубоко в рот. Виктор так и кончал, не трогая себя, дрожа и отдаваясь ему всем телом, — с его пальцами внутри, с задушенным криком в горле. Слишком близко, нестерпимо горячо.

Крис уложил его на подушку и долго, со вкусом вылизывал ему член, измазанный живот. Повалился рядом совершенно обессиленный.  
На коже остывала испарина, сердце успокаивалось, легко пустело, и следом за обычной тихой печалью пришла уверенность, что лучше уже не будет.

Пальцы Виктора слабо, щекотно перебирали волосы на груди, потом ладонь обмякла. Он заснул, как умел он один — без движения, без вздоха. Как заводная кукла, в которой что-то сломалось. Даже теперь — бледный, замученный — он был прекрасен и в самом деле выглядел искусной копией совершенного, никогда не существовавшего человека.

Крис вытащил из-под тяжелого тела одеяло и укрыл его как следует, погасил обе лампы. Надо было сделать что-то еще; он придавил щекой свою подушку, готовый вот-вот поймать мысль, — и как сознание потерял.

*

Возвращалось сознание неохотно. Крис успел подумать, что хорошо бы сейчас напиться ледяной минералки, потом вспомнил, где он сейчас и с кем, и сообразил, что проспал сигнал будильника.  
Вскинулся и охнул, схватился за голову.  
Стояла душная тишина, за шторами было темно.  
Он проверил сообщения в телефоне, отменил беззвучный режим.  
Включил лампу, воспаленно сощурился, почесывая грудь, увидел галстук на подлокотнике банкетки. Сердце вздрогнуло под ладонью.  
— Юри, — замычал Виктор из-под одеяла, — спаси меня. Принеси водички.  
— Юри ушел.  
Крис сгорбился, опираясь локтями на колени, переплел пальцы. Его мучило странное, тянущее чувство. Не обида, не печаль… Что-то похожее на разлуку без надежды на встречу.  
— Далеко не ушел, — ответил Виктор и зашелся сиплым кашлем. Голос у него совсем пропал.  
Он сел на постели, кутаясь в одеяло с головой.  
— Юри ушел к себе, Виктор, — сказал Крис мягче. — Еще ночью.  
— А сейчас, по-твоему, что?  
— Утро. Почти шесть часов.  
Виктор хрипло выругался.  
С душераздирающим стоном свесился с кровати и подобрал с пола брюки. Ощупал боковые карманы, дернул молнию.  
Подбросил на ладони ключ — самый обыкновенный, стальной. На кольце болтался брелок.  
Крис увидел выбитый номер.  
Поднял взгляд.  
Виктор следил за ним из-под одеяла как нашкодивший, но всеми обожаемый ребенок.  
— Ты что, — не поверил Крис, — запер дверь?  
Виктор обезоруживающе улыбнулся.  
— Ну и мудак же ты, — прошептал Крис. — Решил, я выставлю его вон, пока ты плещешься в ванной?  
— Еще скажи, что не выставил бы.  
— Нет, — тихо, разгневанно сказал Крис.  
— Но ведь хотел, чтобы он ушел, неправда ли? До того, разумеется, как вознамерился трахнуть своего милого дружка. — Виктор отпустил одеяло и зажал ключ в кулаке, чтобы издевательски подергать пальцами, изображая кавычки.  
Крис растер ладонью лицо. Уронил руку на колено.  
— Ты можешь объяснить, почему не открыл чертову дверь, когда он уходил?  
— Думаешь, я нарочно? Забыл, совсем из головы вылетело… А когда вспомнил, — Виктор ухмыльнулся, многозначительно подвигал бровью, — было несколько не до того, знаешь ли.  
Так вот почему ты молчал, понял Крис, холодея.  
Рывком поднялся.  
Пока натягивал брюки, искал туфли и заправлял рубашку, повторял себе, что Юри все это время спокойно спал в гостиной и ничего не слышал. Крис надеялся, по крайней мере, что это так. Может быть, Юри спит до сих пор. Осталось разбудить его и проводить, и все закончится хорошо.  
На банкетке лежали очки, Крис затолкал их в нагрудный карман. Сдернул с подлокотника галстук, споткнулся о корзинку, ягоды раскатились по красно-золотому ковру.  
Виктор тихонько свистнул сквозь зубы; Крис обернулся, поймал ключ.  
— Дай сигарету, — попросил Виктор и подмигнул: — Я в курсе, что ты таскаешь с собой пачку. Избавься от нее, вот тебе мой совет. Купи никотиновый пластырь. Мне помогло.  
Крис ответил не сразу. Смотрел на него и не мог заговорить.  
— На балконе, — сказал он наконец и вышел из комнаты.

В гостиной горел свет.  
Крис малодушно свернул в ванную. Помочился, вымыл руки, избегая смотреть на пустую сушилку. Сделал воду похолоднее и глотал ее, невкусную, воняющую хлоркой. У горла стояла тошнота, мигрень трогала виски, покалывала затылок, будто примерялась, куда лучше вонзиться огненным сверлом.  
Он поплескал в лицо, утерся ладонью. Закрыл кран и долго смотрел в зеркало невидящим взглядом.

Юри сидел на диване застегнутый на все пуговицы и замечательно гармонировал с натюрмортом: бледный до зелени, с пунцовыми губами. На коленях покоилась одна из чужих игрушек — пудель-салфетница. Использованные бумажные комки высились скорбной кучкой на столе.  
Он поднял от колен потухшие глаза, и Крис понял, что надеялся напрасно.  
Юри близоруко сощурился.  
Крис подошел и повесил галстук ему на шею, выложил на стол очки линзами вверх.  
Сел рядом с ним, поерзал и вытащил из заднего кармана часы. Застегнул браслет на запястье, машинально проверил время. Дома было четыре утра.  
Юри покосился без интереса.  
— Это подарок, — зачем-то объяснил Крис. Подумав, уточнил: — От близкого знакомого.  
Юри молчал. Крис заметил, что его опять колотит мелкой дрожью, и обнял его за плечо. Потрепал игрушку по забавной морде.  
— Вылитый твой Виктор.  
Плечо застыло под ладонью.  
Крис прислушался к неясному движению в глубине номера. Щелкнул выключатель, со стуком закрылась дверь ванной комнаты. Зашумела вода.  
Гнетущее молчание ширилось — невыносимое, как на скамье за секунду до объявления оценок.  
— Мой Виктор умер, — сообщил Юри простуженным голосом, — поэтому я проиграл. То есть… Не только поэтому.  
— О мой бог, — выдохнул Крис. Уткнулся губами в кулак.  
Шум воды стих. Дверь ванной открылась, легкие шаги отметили обратный путь в спальню.  
— Если бы с моей деткой случилось несчастье… — заговорил Крис медленно. — Не знаю, смог бы я тогда выйти на лед.  
— Смог бы.  
Юри надел очки, переложил салфетницу на диван и выпрямился во весь свой скромный рост, в который раз демонстрируя чудеса выносливости и навыки эквилибриста. Крис поднял голову и не нашел нужных слов.  
— Все в порядке, — кивнул Юри, вслепую завязывая на себе галстук, — не стоит меня провожать. Если тебя не затруднит, отопри входную дверь, пожалуйста.  
— Прости, с ключом вышло какое-то глупое недоразумение… Отправишь сообщение, когда доберешься? — через силу улыбнулся Крис.  
— Да, конечно, — рассеянно пообещал Юри, опустил воротник.  
Крис улыбнулся нежнее.  
— У меня телефон разрядился, — солгал он легко. — Запиши номер Виктора.  
Несколько неловких секунд они смотрели друг другу в глаза.  
— Да, — повторил Юри, — конечно.  
Он вбил продиктованные цифры и убрал телефон в карман, одернул пиджак. Крис протянул руку и вывернул из петли нижнюю пуговицу.  
— Мне нравится мой костюм, — набычился Юри в ответ на его мученический взгляд. — И галстук нравится.  
Крис со смешком поднял ладони: сдаюсь. Юри не улыбнулся, но Крис с облегчением увидел живые искры в его глазах.

Они вышли в холл вместе. Крис отпер дверь, Юри сосредоточенно надел ботинки и вместо прощания прикоснулся теплыми губами к его щеке.

Закрывать дверь Крис не спешил. Он с улыбкой трогал пальцами место нежданного поцелуя, вздрагивая от пробирающей сырости. Парк заволокло туманом, море молчало, шаги рассып _а_ лись эхом, как будто Юри не шел, а убегал.

Выстуженная спальня превратилась в ледник. Крис прижал ладонью балконную створку. Поставил воду на тумбочку, скинул туфли и лег не раздеваясь.  
Не стал сразу выключать свет, осторожно потянул одеяло на себя.  
Виктор вздохнул во сне и повернулся к нему лицом. Как всегда в такие минуты, он казался очень юным и несправедливо, непоправимо обиженным. На собственный сон рядом с ним было немыслимо тратить время. Порой Крис жалел, что не умеет рисовать. Самые удачные фотографии не передавали и сотой доли его очарования — пленительной мягкости славянской красоты, от которой замирала душа, жестокосердия избалованного ребенка.  
— Проводил? — спросил он с закрытыми глазами.  
— Проводил.  
— Все в порядке?  
— В относительном.  
Крис откупорил бутылку. Виктор нащупал горлышко и присосался, не отрывая головы от подушки.  
Скривил губы в отрыжке, с чувством выдохнул дежурное:  
— Ненавижу шампанское.  
— Я поставил будильник на восемь, — сказал Крис. Допил минералку, опустил бутылку на пол. — Успеешь проспаться, у тебя есть пара часов.  
— Проспаться, — философски повторил Виктор, — для чего?  
— У нас пресс-конференция в девять по местному времени.  
Виктор открыл глаза.  
— Как же меня все достало, — прошептал он тоскливо.  
Крис помолчал.  
— И если можешь сердце, нервы, жилы так завести, чтобы вперед нестись, когда с годами изменяют силы и только воля говорит…  
— Заявлю, что ухожу, пусть держатся сами, — огрызнулся Виктор.  
Крис отвел с лица нежную гладкую прядь, коснулся пальцами его щеки.  
— Не представляю лед без тебя.  
— Сезон еще не закончился, — ответил Виктор и зевнул с закрытым ртом. — Лови шанс, моя грозная тень. В следующий раз будешь проигрывать моему ученику.  
Крис фыркнул, убрал руку. Никогда не разберешь, всерьез он или издевается.  
— Я тоже не представляю, — признался Виктор внезапно. — Мне кажется, ты был рядом всегда. Ближе всех.  
Крис растерялся. Виктор смотрел в глаза, словно искал ответ на измучивший его вопрос.  
— У тебя кто-то есть.  
Вместо того, чтобы тянуть загадочную интригу как мечталось, Крис просто ответил:  
— Есть.  
— И на этот раз всё серьезно.  
— Думаю, ты прав, — сказал он с осторожностью. — Но я пока не тороплю события.  
— Ты никогда не торопишься, — заметил Виктор без капли иронии. — Значит, твой избранник умеет ждать.  
— Это верно.  
Виктор помолчал.  
— Хорошо, когда есть куда возвращаться. Когда ждут.  
— Да, — согласился Крис и в каком-то тихом, светлом удивлении повторил себе: меня ждут.  
— Ему очень повезло.  
Крис затаил дыхание. Наконец-то он почувствовал в этом голосе теплоту, которой сам не чаял дождаться. Опустил ресницы, когда мягкие губы коснулись его щеки.  
Кансэцу кису, подумал он с улыбкой.  
Сквозь сонную истому ответил:  
— Тебе повезло больше, — и услышал, как мелодично принимает сообщение чужой телефон.


End file.
